The Exchange
by ScarletAnneGray
Summary: A foreign exchange student arrives at Hogwarts with a life touched by Lord Voldamort. This fact, and many others are known only to the Headmaster, but form the basis of an unlikely relationship with Severus Snape.
1. Part I

He guessed it was simple boredom that drew him to the clock tower window on this Saturday morning; its vantage providing a sheltered, but clear view of the arriving guest. Severus Snape was usually reluctant to loiter in these common areas of the castle, much preferring the solitude of his dungeon chambers; however, today was different, today brought with it an air of curiosity. The stale snow swirled about the centuries old pillars surrounding the courtyard upon which he gazed; its frozen fountain quieted until the spring thaw. It was the old Headmaster quickly crossing the windblown flagstones below that brought his thoughts back from the mist of a vague daydream. 'Our new exchange student must have finally arrived,' Severus thought. A tall, thin figure emerged from the snow-covered glade below the courtyard; wrapped in a heavy black traveling cloak, the student's face protected from the cold and obscured from view by the hood pulled down against the bitter wind. His innocuous question as to within which house the new student would reside was answered by the arrival of Filius Flitwick extending greetings at the Headmaster's side – "Ravenclaw eh? Well, so much the better; one less interruption," he said under his breath, frosting the window in front of him. He remained still, purely inquisitive, awaiting a glimpse of this new charge that must, through placement with Professor Flitwick, at least possess a keen mind; but, the wintry gusts forced those in the courtyard to bow themselves further against the cold as they proceeded through the great wooden entryway and into the castle. Slightly disappointed by the time wasted at the tower window, and annoyed by this disappointment as it was unlike Professor Snape to exhibit such emotion, he turned on the spot and silently swept down the tower stair to return to his dungeon chamber.

*

It was nearing the dinner hour. As this was the holiday break, he rarely felt the need to dine in the hall with those few choosing not to return home for various reasons; tonight however…'Tonight,' he thought, 'I may make an appearance, just to see which students found Christmas at home a more unpleasant proposition than that at school.' He had always been one of these students during his youth that chose to remain during the winter break. The prospect of enduring another Christmas in the presence of bickering family whose sole fixation was on the quantity of gifts exchanged rather than on the meaning of the season was more than he could tolerate; not when the option of avoiding it altogether so conveniently presented itself. Let his parents think him a dullard in need of additional lessons, as long as he did not have to bear their kind of Christmas. Well, that was all behind him now; his parents were both dead. 'Be careful what you wish for, eh Severus?' he thought with a slight pang of guilt. Now, as a professor without living relatives, he no longer had to make excuses or justify his seasonal pretence, as most of the staff remained at the castle throughout the years' holidays; instead he reflected on his imposed isolation, brushing thoughts of loneliness to the back of his mind.

Severus entered the Great Hall, as ever, through the back passage from the dungeons only to find that the traditional configuration of student and staff tables had been replaced by a single, exquisitely decorated one surrounded by ten high-backed, gilded armchairs. 'Fabulous,' he thought sarcastically, 'the Headmaster is undoubtedly behind this once again; always happy to pamper his holiday guests.' He turned back to retreat to his chambers, having decided immediately that he would not participate in this too familiar gathering, when he was merrily met by the Headmaster crowned with a purple, velvet fez that matched his spangled, fur-trimmed robes. "Ah Severus! So glad you decided to join us on this festive evening instead of holing up in the dungeon!" With a twinkle of happiness in one eye and mischief in the other, Dumbledore wrapped his arm around Severus and guided him back to the feast table. With a look that was unmistakably like the scowl worn by a child caught in a prohibited act with no means of escape, Severus took a seat at the Headmaster's left hand.

Very few moments passed before they were joined by Professors McGonagall and Sprout, who had undoubtedly begun their festivities with more than one afternoon cocktail. Rosy-cheeked and not so sure-of-foot, they joined the feast table alongside Snape. A more sober Sybill Trelawney, Hogwarts' divination teacher, then entered the Great Hall in her typically airy fashion; one meant to suggest permanent residence within the ethereal plane and in possession of knowledge guarded by those in tune with the preternatural. The briefest of time passed before Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, and Trelawney were hoisting drinks to familiar Christmas toasts; Snape, with neither a smile nor glass of wine with which to follow suit, sulked at his place-setting, hands folded across his broad chest. A small group of rather intimidated looking students made their way cautiously to the table, not confident that they were to join this gathering, but unable to locate an alternative for their holiday meal. The Headmaster welcomed them warmly and quickly dispelled any doubt as to their invitation, pouring sparkling pumpkin juice for the younger guests and elderberry wine for the older. As Dumbledore's cheeks began to show signs of the firewhiskey he was sipping, the small figure of Professor Flitwick entered the Great Hall chatting merrily with one who must undoubtedly be the new exchange student, Medina de Muro, now under his care. As if the lights in the hall seemed to dim and the air become still, the new student's liquid-silver blond hair and lightly coppered skin pressed themselves against the guests' eyes. Severus wondered reflexively whether anyone else noticed the stark contrast to his greasy black hair and unnaturally pale face. He was both startled and intimidated by the icy blue eyes he found momentarily fixed upon his deep onyx black. Medina joined the gathering with a faint smile for all those directing greetings towards them as Professor Flitwick seated her between himself and an older Hufflepuff student. Filius' squeaky voice announced to all that Medina was here on exchange from The Palma Wizarding Academy on the Mediterranean island of Majorca, and that she spoke mainly Catalan; however, he was quick to point out that her understanding of English would be aided through use of the _conversum potion_ until she was able to master their language. "Oh, please speak freely!" he said to everyone. "Medina can understand everything you say, she just won't be able to respond very clearly, and you may have a little trouble understanding her. That is, of course, unless anyone here speaks Catalan," he laughed. "Excuse me," sneered Snape, "use of the conversum potion? What may I ask is that?" these last words drawling poisonously from his lips. There was no doubt held by anyone at the table that Professor Snape was unsurpassed in the field of potion crafting; they were, however, most surprised by his apparent lack of knowledge of Medina's language elixir. "Well, quite honestly Severus, aside from providing the ability to understand our language, I know nothing of this potion," Flitwick stated in a completely casual manner, not the least bit embarrassed by his own ignorance. It was then that Medina leaned closer to Professor Flitwick and whispered something in his tiny ear, making a concerted effort to avoid looking at any of the party guests. "Oh ho! I think Miss de Muro just told me that the elixir is of her own making, created in anticipation of her stay with us at Hogwarts," to which Medina nodded in agreement. "That would be quite outstanding, would it not Severus?!" asked Flitwick excitedly. Snape said nothing, but his glare spoke volumes of the irritation and skepticism he now held for Miss de Muro.

The Christmas meal was served, sating the guests with all manner of holiday treats. As the Headmaster finished his second helping of treacle tart, he cast a warm glow over the table ensuring that everyone was satisfied, well fed, and most happy; except for Severus of course, who would sooner kiss a Thestral than allow himself to outwardly express merriment. Medina, despite her lingual disadvantage, could not doubt that the announcement of the conversum potion's origin had in some way been the cause of Snape's apparent disdain for her; a feeling she could not dispel with any amount of holiday cheer from either her new classmates or instructors. Assuming Medina's look of unhappiness was caused by the conclusion of the evening's festivities, Professor Flitwick bade everyone a good night, excused himself and Medina from the gathering, and vanished up the marble staircase leading to Ravenclaw tower.

*

"Chocolate Gateau," Professor Snape intoned to the stone gryphon standing guard at the entry to the Headmaster's chamber. With the sound of grinding stone-upon-stone, the gryphon turned on its base, continuously revealing a staircase spiraling up into the hidden reaches of Dumbledore's tower. Snape stepped fluidly in time with a rising step, allowing its motion to carry him toward the Headmaster's oaken door. Grasping the wrought knocker, Snape announced his presence and was ushered in with a pleasant, "Please enter Severus," by Professor Dumbledore.

"As ever, playing the mysterious part Headmaster; what is it you wished to speak with me about?" said Snape smugly. Leaning forward upon his folded hands with a look that suggested finality, the Headmaster began to explain what his intentions were regarding their new student; explaining in a fashion that conveyed no argument would be entertained on the subject. "It is without doubt that by now you've noticed Miss de Muro's propensity for potion-making. And, it is also without saying that you are one of the best Potions Masters Hogwarts has ever had in its service. Therefore," he said in a near whisper, "I would very much like you to expend extra effort and time in further developing her skills." Dumbledore paused in a way that was meant to allow these statements to solidify, while stifling what he knew would be an unenthusiastic response from Severus. Changing his look from commanding composure to one of warmth, the Headmaster then said, "You may even find that Medina's abilities will compliment your own. Her knowledge of potion-making, foreign to us, may inspire some unique chemistry." With nothing more than a curt nod of his head, Severus turned silently and left the chamber. The hushed pace of his black leather boots keeping time with his pounding anger; a scowl so deep upon his face that it cast its own shadow – 'Once again,' he thought, 'I am subservient to an intolerable assignment!' He continued as he descended the steps to the dungeons, 'implying that this woman, this child, has something to teach me?' … 'Ridiculous!'

*

A soft tapping at the library window heralded the arrival of one of the Hogwarts' post owls; a small piece of parchment attached to its scaly leg. Medina pushed her chair away from the desk and proceeded to retrieve the message from the apparently impatient owl that desired only to return to the early morning rest from which it had been interrupted in performing this task. Upon unfurling the small scroll, she found a note from the Potions Master.

_Miss de Muro,_

_Per the Headmaster's instruction, you are to receive additional tutoring twice weekly. You are expected to arrive in my classroom promptly at 7:00 pm each Tuesday and Friday. The first session is scheduled for February 9, during which time you can expect to be subject to a series of examinations meant to establish your proficiency at potion-making._

_Professor S. Snape_

Most, if not all, of the blood drained from her face upon reading this note. The image of Professor Snape's glower, evident during the holiday feast upon discovery of her conversum potion, flooded her thoughts. 'Whom should I speak to about this?' she thought in a panic, 'Who would best know how I should approach this assignment? Professor Flitwick? Professor McGonagall?' she continued. 'How am I to handle this alone? Surely Professor Snape doesn't intend this to be anything more than punishment for what he saw as a disrespectful gesture at Christmas.' Medina would have to prepare carefully for these sessions; careful not to divulge her depth of knowledge; careful not to appear as anything other than a modest student. It is often far more difficult to appear inferior than one would imagine; more difficult to make others believe you are less than you really are. 'Yes,' she thought, 'this will take careful consideration. Professor Snape is undoubtedly keen. Too much talent revealed and he will consider me impertinent, too little and he will abuse me for my ignorance; but, found to be playing the fool…' she imagined apprehensively, 'that would have the worst consequences of all.'

*

Tuesday, February 9th arrived far more quickly than Medina could have anticipated. She knew she was not fully prepared for this evening's first examination – and an examination it would certainly be. An assessment of her emotional strength, of her ability to gracefully accept what she was sure to be an attack on her character, a probing for any weakness. Although Medina appeared to be a student like any other seventh year at Hogwarts, she possessed knowledge vastly more superior. Mercurius Mancor, her grandfather, was an alchemist of great talent and repute amongst those traveled in the Mediterranean countries. It was her grandfather that mentored her in the alchemical arts; filling her with all of the knowledge and wisdom gained through decades of experimentation and invention. It was only because he was her maternal grandfather that no one other than Dumbledore knew her ancestry.

It was with understandable reluctance that Medina prepared to leave the common room for Professor Snape's classroom that evening. She had endured weeks of comments from the Ravenclaws she lived with; pertaining mostly to Snape's disdain for the students, the apparent enjoyment he receives from belittling them for their ignorance, his inability to find favor with them in any way. "Just forget about it Medina," Chris Parsons, another seventh year Ravenclaw, told her. "There won't be anything you can do right … it's just not possible with Snape. You could turn coal into diamonds and he'd still criticize you for the way you did it. So, just do what we all do – while he's yelling at you for being stupid and wasting his time, nod your head as if you understand and tell him you'll try harder next time. Then come back to the common room and spend at least ten minutes making fun of what a greasy-haired, great-nosed git he is." Although Medina appreciated her classmate's concern and found some relief from her tension in his chiding of Snape, she could not dispel the ache in her stomach caused by anticipation of this first lesson.

*

Medina's feeble knock on Severus' office door was met by an indeterminable silence. She could hear no movement behind the door, nor any in the nearby hall. She paused a few moments and then knocked again more loudly. "Come!" was all she heard from the gravelly, baritone voice that was unmistakably Professor Snape's. Crestfallen now that the brief, pleasant thought of his absence had passed, Medina quietly entered the Potion Master's chamber. It was dark and somewhat damp despite the fire in the grate; a pungent scent of what seemed to be vinegar, sulfur, and petrol filled the stale air. Most of the shelves that encircled the room held large dusty jars; each containing a dead creature floating preserved in cloudy, colored fluid. All remaining shelf space was consumed by equally dusty leather-bound books and indescribable trinkets. It was only after reaching the middle of the room that Medina saw Professor Snape seated behind his worn mahogany desk, his elbows supporting pale fingertips pressed together beneath his chin. "Good evening Sir," she said in a surprisingly steady voice that did not betray her nervousness. "Is it?" Snape replied with a hiss. Her eyes widened at this reply; the only reaction she gave to what she considered an undeservedly rude response to her greeting. Medina's mastery of English was better than it had been upon her arrival; however, it was hardly what one would consider polished when she asked, "I will put my things down for you now?" "Yes," Snape replied curtly, "that would be a lovely beginning now wouldn't it? Let me know if you need any help with that." Although her ability to speak English was limited, she had no trouble understanding the professor's sarcasm – it was just as she had feared; this was to be an evening filled with acrid comments and nasty looks. Unfortunately, her classmate's advice concerning how one should respond to Professor Snape did not apply at this moment, although she did smile briefly at the thought of saying 'Yes Sir, I understand, and I'll try harder next time you greasy-haired, great-nosed git.' "We will commence with a simple aptitude test meant to gauge the range of your abilities; to determine how remedially our lessons must begin," he dictated with a humorless smirk. "You have one hour to complete an engorgement potion," Professor Snape said. "You may begin."

After a few moments spent emptying her knapsack filled with potion-making supplies and equipment, Medina looked around the dank room in search of anything resembling a materials cabinet. As there are so many different ingredients used in potion-making, one could not possibly carry everything potentially called for; thus, an herb cabinet or chemical store is made available. Noticing her scanning the room, Professor Snape said abruptly, "What is it Miss de Muro? Having difficulty locating your cauldron?" Despite her desire to respond in kind, Medina replied, "Uh, no Sir. I was looking to find a potion storage," again struggling with the translation of her thoughts. Without expending the energy to make another snide comment, Snape raised his arm stiffly and pointed a long pale finger towards a doorway set within the classroom wall and obscured by shadows. "Thank you Sir," she replied to this stark gesture, and proceeded to gather what she needed to create the requested potion.

Thirty minutes passed in relative silence; only the sounds of Medina's knife cutting ginger root or crushing black beetle shells interrupted the scratching of Professor Snape's quill on parchment as he wrote furiously. Once Medina's potion reached the point where she was confident it would achieve the desired result, she extinguished the fire beneath her cauldron and siphoned off a few drops of the liquid; depositing them into a tiny crystal phial that she then stowed within her knapsack. Medina always saved a small portion of her potions, not only as a record of her work, but as a platform for future experimentation and research; this time, however, she saved a sample because she considered Professor Snape may manipulate her submission and render it a failure – she wanted proof of her success in light of this possibility. Severus, now taking notice of Medina's dampened fire, laid down his quill and stood up behind his desk. With a look of suspicion born from the fact that she'd finished well in advance of the allotted hour's time, Professor Snape joined Medina at her work table and transferred a portion of the engorgement potion to a phial of his own. "You may clear away your things and leave for tonight," he said quietly, gazing with contempt at what appeared to be a correctly brewed potion. With no words of farewell, Medina left the Potion Master's room and returned to her Ravenclaw dormitory; only too relieved to be away from Snape and his dungeon chamber.

The next three weeks' evening potions lessons proceeded much the same as the first night's; Professor Snape assigning progressively more difficult potions with progressively longer preparation spans, only to find Miss de Muro delivering them in perfect condition and half the allotted time. During the next several lessons she attended, Snape said no more than a few words to her; however, he no longer made biting, hurtful remarks either – a sign to Medina that he found her potion-making satisfactory. One Friday evening she thought she saw a brief, halted smile cross his lips as he evaluated her submission of perbeatus potion; a very difficult elixir to brew correctly, used to liven one's spirits and generate a feeling of happiness. When she turned to look at Professor Snape more clearly, the hint of his pleasure was gone and she was left to question whether she had only imagined the smile.

*

Once again Snape found himself winding smoothly up the spiraling stone staircase leading to Dumbledore's office, a look of mild annoyance on his face for having been called away from his personal preoccupations. The Headmaster's door was already open, relieving Snape of announcing himself. Upon entering the office, he found Professor Dumbledore balanced precariously on the ornate wooden railing encompassing the upper tier of bookshelves that surrounded the circular room; Dumbledore's left hand and right foot extended from his body as a means of providing balance, his right hand reaching up for a large, red leather-bound text. Severus neither spoke nor breathed for fear of startling the Headmaster and sending him crashing to the office floor. "Good evening Severus," Professor Dumbledore spoke in a strong, resonating voice, "thank you for coming. I will be down momentarily. Help yourself to a brandy won't you?" Still watching the Headmaster out of the corner of his eye, none too confident of Dumbledore's ability to remain in that uncertain position, Severus took a leaded glass snifter from the side table and poured himself a modest amount of the amber liquid. As Professor Dumbledore retrieved the targeted book and descended the tall wooden library ladder, he began the conversation intended to be the topic of this evening's meeting. "Oh, Severus, please have a seat. I just wanted to discuss Miss de Muro's progress," he said while lighting a fire beneath the carved stone mantle with a flick of his wand. Severus hesitated while looking down into the pool of warming brandy held between his hands and slowly said, "What specifically, Headmaster, are you interested in knowing?" Dumbledore smiled his warm, amused smile. "Come now Severus, it was hardly a trick question," he laughed. "How are the extra lessons proceeding? Is she demonstrating the talent I suspect she possesses?" Pausing only to ensure that his pale, stoic face would not reveal his feelings, Severus said, "She is quite capable of producing O.W.L. potions. We have only just begun N.E.W.T.-level potions, so I cannot comment as to her abilities with these intermediate concoctions. And, as for advanced potions, that obviously remains to be seen." The Headmaster may have been fooled by the hardened look Severus maintained, but his penetrating gaze discerned a hint of softness in Professor Snape's eyes, and he would be much mistaken if he believed Severus was not impressed with Medina's abilities. Not wishing to let Snape leave without at least a slight feeling of agitation (something Dumbledore knew was not a very mature thing to do, but enjoying it just the same), the Headmaster continued the conversation, "Have you taken the opportunity to discuss any of the formulae she's developed? Like the conversum potion for instance?" Again, the fiery emotion behind Severus' eyes betraying his stony exterior, "I hardly think that is appropriate at this time Headmaster. I've yet to complete my evaluation of her remedial abilities, much less entertain any fancy regarding potions of questionable origin." "Ah Severus," the Headmaster whispered, "I will, of course, not interfere with your methods; however, I would like it very much if you would read through this book." Dumbledore handed Severus the heavy leather text he'd removed from his library shelves upon Snape's arrival. "I think you will find much of the historical information quite interesting, and may even modify your approach to mentoring Miss de Muro." "I'll read this when I find some free time Headmaster; however, as you well know, that is something that I have very little of these days," Severus replied coldly. "Yes Severus, yes," he said smiling as he ushered Professor Snape through the oaken door, "and thank you again for coming … good night." With that, the heavy door closed softly behind Snape's back as he continued quietly down the stone spiral, returning ultimately to his private chambers.

*

The ancient text Dumbledore had given Snape lie facedown for weeks, untouched, upon Severus' bedside table; as if opening the book was itself an admission of ignorance – 'What could this book possibly contain that would affect my dealings with Miss de Muro?' he thought as he readied himself for bed one evening. The room's firelight reflected off the gilded pages and ornate finish of the leather binding, pulsating with the guttering of the flames. Knowing well that Professor Dumbledore often found childish enjoyment in teaching people a lesson, he hesitated to open the book, loath to provide the Headmaster with this satisfaction. 'Assuming, of course,' he thought, 'that this book contains anything other than folly.' Severus reached for the book and lifted it from the table; turning the text over to read its title: _The Cradle of Alchemy_ by Mercurius Mancor. Not familiar with the book's title, but very familiar with its author, Severus opened the text and began to scan the introductory paragraph. While retiring to his bed to leaf through the book, a wicked sneer molded his face. Although he could somewhat interpret the few interlaced words written in Latin, the paragraph's meaning was lost to him as it was written in Mancor's native language. As if slapped in the face by an icy hand, Severus realized that in order to read this book he would have to create Medina's conversum potion. The obviousness of Dumbledore's trickery infuriated Severus – he could see the Headmaster in his mind's eye, chuckling silently to himself while he weighed the odds as to whether Severus would succumb to curiosity about the text and ask Medina for the key, or forego what could be a fascinating read in order to maintain his illusion of superiority. "Damn him," Severus hissed as he snapped the book shut and dropped it to the bedroom floor. Fighting the urge to expend any more energy on thoughts of the book, of de Muro, or of Professor Dumbledore, Severus stared blindly at the lamp-lit, jewel green drapes surrounding his bed and concentrated on the repetitions of potion-making (his equivalent of counting sheep); it was nearly midnight before he was overcome by a restless sleep.

*

Professor Snape entered the Great Hall much later than usual that Saturday morning, ashen-faced with dark circles beneath his eyes; a sneer held for the sunlight that shone through the many beveled glass windows. He ignored the few greetings offered by his Slytherin House students, looking at the plate of eggs and bacon before him as if he had not heard their words. It was as if he was suffering from a muggle hangover; head pounding in perfect rhythm with his heart, dry mouth and unfocused eyes. He would return to his office and retrieve some headache potion before leaving the school grounds for Sunderland today. He had planned this day-trip to the coast many months ago, but had since grown unenthusiastic at its arrival. He would now much prefer to remain alone in his chamber, occupied with his current research; but, he'd made an appointment with a colleague of sorts and felt it more boorish than he was comfortable with to cancel. He pushed his unfinished breakfast aside; bid a terse 'good morning' to Professor Vector seated next to him, and left in need of that headache potion. Upon approaching his office, Snape noticed a sliver of light escaping beneath its door. Sure that he'd left no lamp lit, he tentatively knelt down and pressed his eye against the keyhole hoping to discover the source of the intrusion. Much to his surprise and infuriation, he saw Medina working ardently over a steaming caldron. She withdrew a wand from beneath her skirt; a silk sleeve secured to her right thigh carried the wand and a silver knife while not in use. She then proceeded to stir the bubbling liquid unaware of Snape's presence. With a crash, Professor Snape threw the heavy wooden door aside and marched inside the room with a look of uncontrolled fury on his face, the headache roaring in his ears like an ocean tide. "How dare you enter this room without permission!" he yelled. Seeing the abject look of horror on Medina's face, her body rigid with shock, Snape uncharacteristically repressed further words of admonition, turned a stiffened arm toward the now open door and said seethingly, "Get out and do not return until – you – receive – my – authorization." Unable to stem the tears welling in her eyes, she fled the room without gathering her belongings, ran up the dungeon steps, and out onto the castle grounds. It was minutes before she'd stopped both running and crying, and found herself very near Hogwarts' Black Lake.

Snape repeatedly paced the classroom floor, barely conscious of Medina's potion now almost nothing more than crusted residue in the bottom of her cauldron, the flames beneath it coaxing the last hint of moisture from the mixture. He was still furious; furious at the perceived breech of his privacy, but still more furious at himself for the uncontrolled outburst. Despite her being fully in the wrong, Snape could not convince himself that bringing her to tears was justified. As he continued to pace in front of the fireplace, he heard a faint knock at the door. He crossed the classroom slowly, straightening his black wool tunic and brushing back his greasy hair, and found Professor Flitwick awaiting entry as he opened the door. Assuming that Medina had discussed Severus' rash outburst with Filius, Snape tentatively asked Flitwick to enter and offered him a chair near the fireplace. "Thank you Severus," Filius said as he took the seat. "How can you stand the draft down here? It chills me to the bone," the tiny professor exclaimed shivering. Taking this as a rhetorical question, Professor Snape continued, anticipating some sort of admonition from Flitwick, "I am exceedingly busy this morning Filius, so what is it that you've come for?" Professor Flitwick smiled as he continued to encircle his arms about his small body for warmth. "Oh, I was just checking in to see how our exchange student was coming along. She speaks very little, especially to me; but, with the amount of time she spends on her potions work, I assumed you would be the best person to tell me of her progress." Severus hesitated momentarily, scanning Flitwick's face for signs of a hidden agenda. Seeing none, Snape said, "Aside from her overly enthusiastic attitude which I find personally annoying, she is quite capable of producing remedial, and even intermediate, potions." "Overly enthusiastic you say?" questioned Professor Flitwick. "She must be fond of you Severus," he laughed, "because she's as quiet as a church mouse with the rest of us. Always pleasant, but very hushed indeed," he finished slowly. "We Ravenclaws assume she still struggles with her English and is so inundated with potions work that she can find no time to socialize; she seems quite lonely really. And again," Flitwick continued, "that is why I stopped by to ask your opinion of Medina's progress." Glaring slightly at Filius, Professor Snape said in a tone of finality, "I thought I'd just made that perfectly clear. Her potions work is satisfactory. As to why she chooses to irritate me with her exuberance and not you, I could not say." Professor Flitwick, having known Severus many years, grinned at Snape's falsely venomous reply. "Well then Severus, I'll leave you to your icy dungeon and your pungent potions," he said smiling, "and do enjoy your time with Medina if you can. She'll be here such a short time you know." Responding only with another poisonous glare, Snape escorted Professor Flitwick from the classroom and closed the door behind him with a sharp snap.

*

It had been hours since Professor Flitwick visited Snape's chambers, but the occupation of his thoughts with their discussion made that time pass imperceptibly. Staring endlessly into the glowing embers, a stern knock on the door roused him from his condition. "Come in," he said tersely as he rose from the fireside chair. It was Professor Flitwick again; however, he did not wear the cheerful look that usually shaped his face. "Oh Severus," he exclaimed breathlessly, "when did you last see Medina?!" Looking suspiciously at his little contemporary he said, "She arrived at my classroom very early this morning, but left abruptly upon my return." Snape was convinced from their earlier conversation that Medina had not told Filius of that morning's conflict and continued, "She became a bit upset and left after I asked her to not admit herself without my permission, but as to where she went, I have no idea." Professor Flitwick seemed consumed with worry as he said, "It's been hours since anyone has seen her in the castle. She's not been to Hogsmeade and doesn't know her way about the grounds. Oh heavens," he gasped, "I only hope she hasn't wandered into the Forbidden Forest!" With that, Flitwick rushed out of Severus' classroom and ascended the stairs to the main hall.

Feeling a sinking in his stomach caused by the realization that if Flitwick's suspicions were true he would be to blame, Professor Snape followed Filius up the staircase and out onto the castle grounds. Severus was amazed at the distance already put between them, knowing that Flitwick's stride was one quarter his own. He shouted for Filius to wait, but his voice was pushed away from Flitwick and the Forbidden Forest by the gusting wind against which he ran. Upon entering the forest, he continued to call for Filius, hoping to be heard now that the dense trees protected them from the gale. "Over here Severus!" he heard Flitwick say in a strong voice. "Don't go any further Filius," Snape called as he rushed to the sound of Flitwick's words. Seeing the tiny professor amongst the thick foliage made him appear smaller still, but the fierce look on Flitwick's face removed any question that he feared these dangerous surroundings. "Have you seen any evidence that she's been here?" Severus asked. "No. Nothing," Filius replied, "and I don't know whether to feel relieved or terrified." The pair continued to search among the edges of the forest for many long moments; but, convinced that Medina had not come this way, they turned to escape the darkness and find the protection of the familiar castle grounds. Along their return path, Flitwick and Snape scanned the horizon for any sign of Miss de Muro; she was nowhere in view. Neither said a word, but a palpable tension hung between them as they entered the castle. "Headmaster!" squeeked Professor Flitwick, "Albus, has Medina returned?" "No Filius, I'm afraid not," the Headmaster replied with a steady look, careful not to convey any worry that would exacerbate Flitwick's already panicked state. "I'm sure she's quite alright," he continued, "but I have called for Professors Sprout and McGonagall to assist us in locating her. Hagrid is on his way as well." Both women arrived in the Great Hall unaware of the reason for their summons, but quickly became attuned to the tension present there; Hagrid the massive groundskeeper followed. "What is it Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Has something happened?" Again, turning a calm, steady gaze on his staff, the Headmaster said, "It would appear that Miss de Muro has wandered away from the castle and has been gone for quite a few hours. Professors Flitwick and Snape have already searched the Forbidden Forest for signs of her having gone there, but thankfully found none." Filius then spoke hastily, "Yes! And we didn't see her anywhere on the immediate grounds either and it's swiftly nearing nightfall!" "Now, now Professor … I hardly think it time for us to panic," said Professor Dumbledore. "Miss de Muro is, despite our tendency to forget, hardly a child. I agree that we need to find her quickly, but we can do so calmly. Severus, Minerva – would you please take broomsticks and search the further reaches of the grounds," the Headmaster instructed in a commanding tone. "Professors Sprout and Flitwick will accompany me in searching the castle. She may have already returned without our notice. Hagrid, please contact Bane and Firenze, they'll be able to inform us if she enters the forest; after which, please search the Black Lake." Everyone nodded in agreement and proceeded to their task without comment.

*

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning before Hagrid returned to the castle infirmary with Medina wrapped in his moleskin coat. Madam Pomfrey, the school medical witch, instructed Hagrid to tuck her into one of the hospital beds while she gathered her examination kit. Hagrid did so obediently, then quickly left to inform Professor Dumbledore that he had found the missing student. Moments later, the Headmaster, Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall following in his wake, entered the infirmary, concurrently relieved at Medina's return and worried at the condition in which they would find her despite Hagrid's words of assurance. "She'll be fine," said Madam Pomfrey intercepting the arriving staff. "She's got a rather severe case of exposure and a broken ankle, but she's resting quietly now and I wish to keep her that way. Where did Hagrid find her?" she continued, "he didn't say." The Headmaster responded, "Hagrid did not take the time to tell us that either Poppy, he just told us that he'd found her and that she was alright and presently in your care. I was hoping to speak with him later about the details." It was then that Professor Flitwick edged his way around the group and parted the curtains surrounding Medina's bed. He turned quietly and asked Madam Pomfrey, "Poppy, would it be alright if I stayed through the night with her in case she wakes? I'd hate for her to be frightened, finding herself here in the infirmary alone." "Of course you may Filius, I'll get you a comfortable chair," she replied warmly. "Everyone else, I'll let you know at breakfast how's she's doing," said Madam Pomfrey sternly; indicating that it was time for them to return to their own quarters for what was left of the night. It was then that she noticed Professor Snape was not in their company and said, "Where is Severus? Wasn't he with you Minerva?" "We flew in opposite directions Poppy, hoping to cover more ground. I'm sure he's back by now … I'll let him know that we've found Miss de Muro." With that, the staff thanked Madam Pomfrey for her kindness and left to retire to what remained of their nights' sleep.

The morning arrived with everyone except Professors McGonagall and Snape seated for breakfast in the Great Hall. Madam Pomfrey had informed the staff that Miss de Muro was awake and recovering well, but would not be joining them for a few days while her ankle fully repaired. Professor Sprout and the Headmaster listened while Hagrid clumsily recalled the previous evening's search. "Well," he began, "after I asked the Centaurs to keep an eye out for her, I started walkin' 'round the Black Lake toward the north hills. Musta been an hour or more before I decided to wander up The Crag, just to make sure she hadn't gone there," Hagrid continued. "I was makin' my way back down you see, when I noticed what looked like her silvery hair down one of them fissures, reflectin' in the moon light. Good thing she ain't raven-haired or I'da never seen her down there." Sheepishly, Hagrid then said, "Now I knows I ain't supposed to use magic Headmaster, but there weren't no way I could get down to her otherwise." Professor Dumbledore smiled, nodded his head in understanding, and coaxed Hagrid to continue the story with a wave of his hand. "So I brought her up and found her leg badly broken. She wasn't awake, but she wasn't sleepin' either 'cause she was sorta mumblin' something, so I got her back to the castle fast as I could. Madam Pomfrey took her and … well, that's all," he concluded with an absent look, as if he should have had more to say. "Hagrid," whispered Professor Dumbledore, "we are certainly very glad that you thought to go up to The Crag. I did not consider that Medina would have ventured that far in so short a time … you're the hero of the day for it, and we thank you." Were it not for Hagrid's thick, coarse beard, surely those seated next to him would have seen his cheeks redden with embarrassment and pride.

*

Although Professor McGonagall checked periodically throughout the very early morning for Professor Snape's arrival, it was not until six a.m. that she saw the broomstick leaning against a wall near his office. Minerva tapped lightly on Severus' chamber door, leaning close to hear whether the Potions Master was awake upon returning from their flight about the grounds. "Severus?" she said. "Severus, are you there?" The only reply she received was the sound of the bolt being drawn back and the creak of its hinges as the door opened the smallest amount. Pushing the heavy door open further, Professor McGonagall quietly said, "Severus … Hagrid has found Miss de Muro. She's with Poppy. She'll be fine." Again, receiving no response from Professor Snape, Minerva edged further into the room. Severus stood facing the fireplace with his back to the door; his pale hands gripping the stone mantle. The flames rendered only his tall silhouette to the rest of the room. It was the slump of his shoulders and bowed head that told Minerva something was wrong. "Severus," she said again, "what is it, what's wrong?" The deafening pause between them was broken as Professor Snape turned, eyes fixed on the hearth rug, "I am what is wrong Minerva," was all he provided. Professor McGonagall was now feeling a pressing sense of discomfort, like that experienced when one stumbles upon another caught in an embarrassing situation. She hesitated to speak, instead waiting for Snape to continue, which he did. "Do you know why Miss de Muro went missing Minerva?" Not having considered anything other than the young lady's wish to walk about the countryside she said, "I assumed Medina decided to take a walk in the hills and got lost. Why?" Still focusing on the hearth rug, unable to look at Minerva, Snape exhaled sharply and said, "It is without doubt that Miss de Muro decided to take a walk in the hills and got lost; however, it is also without doubt that she did so because I drove her from my chamber that morning with unnecessarily harsh words. And why?" he continued, as if only to himself. "Just because she had admitted herself to the classroom without permission – she was spending her Saturday morning potion-making." "Oh," said Minerva hesitantly, not sure what her response should be to Snape's uncharacteristic honesty. "Well, I'm sure it wasn't all that. Everyone has noticed how hard she's been working here … we get tired, too tired, then we get emotional – I'm sure that's all it was Severus. And besides, she's quite fine now and back where she belongs." Again, Snape offered no reply, only turning his back to Minerva, once more facing the fire. Professor McGonagall retreated from the room, closing the large door quietly behind her, and returned to the Great Hall for the remainder of breakfast.

*

Medina returned to the Ravenclaw common room on Monday morning feeling well physically, but rather embarrassed by having created such a stir. "What made you decide to go mountain climbing all of a sudden?" her classmate asked with a jaunty smile, hoping to cheer Medina up. "When we take off out of here, it's usually straight to Hogsmeade and Honeyduke's Sweetshop!" he continued happily. "We'll take you there instead the next time you feel up to doing something dangerous." "Like swimming a few laps with the giant squid in the Black Lake or playing cricket with the Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest!" another Ravenclaw added with a grin. Everyone in the common room laughed and made an effort to welcome Medina back from her spell in the infirmary, cheering her up somewhat; but, there remained an obvious sadness behind her startlingly blue eyes. She made pale excuses for why she would not be joining them for breakfast that morning, and made her way to that part of the library she frequently hid herself in under the guise of study. Today was Monday, which meant that tomorrow she was scheduled for another after-hours potions class; however, she was none too sure whether she should attend, whether she wanted to attend. It was nearly noon before Medina decided to address a post owl to Professor Snape regarding their standing appointment, within which she suggested they forego any further meetings. She tried to express herself such that Professor Snape would feel no continued obligation on his part, but she knew that her inability to write the English words correctly may provoke a different response. 'No matter,' she thought to herself coldly. 'I hardly think the professor will object to the break.' After dispatching the owl, she returned to her section of the library, the section conveniently forbidden to nearly all other students, to absorb herself once again in seclusion.

*

As if Albus Dumbledore was annoyingly, continually aware of everything that transpires within Hogwarts' walls, Professor Snape once more found himself called to the Headmaster's office to answer questions regarding Miss de Muro. "So Severus, you are no longer working independently with Medina?" Dumbledore questioned despite already knowing the answer. "It was not by my suggestion Headmaster. Miss de Muro felt that the additional requirements were a distraction from her other studies," Snape replied hastily, "and I quite agree. Everyone has noticed her fatigue," he added quietly. "Besides, I'm woefully behind on my own research. This will be best for both of us," he finished unconvincingly. With a change of topic that was both startling and confusing, Professor Dumbledore said, "There's something about her eyes; they're difficult to look at." Snape remained silent with a furrowed brow, unsure where this statement came from or what its purpose could be. "They're so clear and bright … all you can see is yourself in them," Albus mused airily. Turning to scan Professor Snape's face momentarily, the Headmaster continued in what appeared to be yet another disjointed direction, "I'd have thought everything would be quite obvious after having read the book I gave you." "Headmaster," Snape growled with impatience at this rambling conversation, "you know full well that the book you gave me is written in something other than English." Professor Dumbledore resumed walking about his office, fiddling periodically with one of the many metallic trinkets on tables here and there. "Odd Severus. Medina has been administering herself conversum potion these many months in order to understand you …," he stated in a progressively diminishing voice, yet saying no more. As if this day were to be a succession of punctuated defeats, Professor Snape grumbled something of an understanding and excused himself from the Headmaster's office.

*

Another three days passed without word from either Albus or Miss de Muro. Normally, the solitude, the quiet, the control over his environs would be cause for contentment; but, somehow things were different now. It was unlike Professor Snape to catch himself staring abjectly for hours, grasping to identify and isolate that which was bothering him as if it were a chronic condition. His routine classes provided no relief from this self-indulgence – endless hours spent with students who lacked the understanding or desire to excel; the same faces, the same lessons, the same improperly brewed potions … was it today, or yesterday, or tomorrow? 'I must concede,' he thought abruptly. Removing the copy of Medina's conversum potion formula from the jumble of parchment in his cabinet, Severus proceeded to review and absorb its content. He was ashamedly amazed at the subtle, yet complex combination of ingredients that allowed Medina to thus far understand all that he said. 'Or should not have said,' he thought to himself with a frown. Although it would take several days to obtain some of its more unique ingredients, this potion could be brewed in only a few hours. So, Professor Snape sent his request by owl to the Diagon Alley apothecary, hoping to receive these specialty items more quickly having deposited a few extra gold coins with the list. Finding his gaze now resting on _The Cradle of Alchemy_ laying on the fireplace mantle, Snape stifled his desire to begin leafing through the book despite knowing its pages remained a mystery; instead returning to his desk to resume drafting his next week's lesson plan.

Medina, now more familiarly called Mina by her classmates, awoke with the exposed pages of _Darke Developments in the Alchemical Arts_ stuck to her cheek; having once again fallen asleep barricaded within stacks of ancient text books. Although no longer a threat to wander and become lost or injured, her near permanent seclusion amongst the restricted section texts was now cause for Albus' concern. "I'm not worried that she'll use the material inappropriately Filius," Professor Dumbledore said reassuringly. "I'm just uneasy with the distance she's placed between herself and everyone else." Professor Flitwick, seated in the Headmaster's office said, "Yes Albus, I've seen this too; but, whenever I speak to Medina about it, she repeatedly tells me that she wants nothing more than to read the books that will no longer be available to her once she returns home." Filius continued, "Minerva has spoken to her as well. Medina gives her the same story." "Well," said the Headmaster pensively, "maybe it is time that I speak with her; find out if having distanced myself from her was the right thing to do. Thank you Filius, I'll let you know if there is anything you can do to help."

*

The three extra gold galleons having done the trick, Professor Snape's apothecary order arrived two days earlier than anticipated. As it was Friday, he would have an uninterrupted weekend to brew the potion and experiment with its properties. He still struggled with the discordant feelings of curiosity, prideful anger, anxiety, and embarrassment caused by the existence of this potion, but he was nonetheless determined to answer the questions raised by Dumbledore; the questions that subconsciously consumed his thoughts. Snape re-read the formula and the sequence of steps that should lead to his ability to understand Mercurius Mancor. He portioned out the required ingredients and staged them in the order dictated by the parchment. Again, Snape marveled at the subtlety, the near poetry of this potion. When the mixing was complete and the time to simmer begun, Severus retired to his personal study with the all too familiar headache kept alive behind his eyes. He inverted the large hour glass on his writing desk, careful to not allow himself to doze off and the conversum potion brew too long. Not more than a single moment seemed to pass, but the hour glass betrayed this perception; the last few grains of sand falling through the thin crystal neck into its base. Professor Snape returned to the potions chamber and extinguished the fire beneath his cauldron. The elixir within appeared to have reached the correct state; its color ice blue, its consistency thin and clear – it reminded him of its inventor's eyes.

Severus poured a fair amount of the potion into a china cup, sniffed its fumes, and bolted the warm liquid down. Acutely aware of his body, prepared for any sign of a reaction, Professor Snape stood gripping the worktable, marking the passing of time silently in his head. 'Well,' he thought flatly, 'I suppose if I'd bungled it, I'd know by now.' Snape whisked away the remains of the ingredients, put his cauldron back in the cabinet, pulled Mancor's book off the mantle and sat behind his mahogany desk. Upon opening the leather cover to read the first paragraph, an overwhelming dizziness wrapped around his head like a heavy blanket; a tight spasm followed in his stomach, and a high pitched ringing filled his ears. Worried now that something had gone horribly wrong with the potion, he steadied himself against the desktop, trying not to vomit from the nausea this dizziness brought with it. He gasped as the ringing in his ears became the deafening echo of his heartbeat, which raced from panic. Forcing himself to breathe deeply and rhythmically, Severus closed his eyes and watched the image of the firelight spin in his mind. Then, as suddenly as it began, the dizziness subsided and the nausea dissipated; however, he was left with the echo of his pounding heart resounding in his ears. "My God," he whispered aloud, these words also echoing loudly and repeatedly in his head as if he had shouted them across a canyon. All other apparent side-effects of the conversum potion began falling away, yet he was left with the infuriating echo produced by the sound of his own voice. 'I wonder how long this will last,' he thought, picking up Mancor's text once more. With a startling realization, like a switch being thrown, Severus could now read not only the first, but every paragraph lying in front of him. He was embarrassed by the surprise; 'this is the point of the potion,' he thought foolishly.

It was well past the dinner hour before the sound of his stomach forced Snape to close the book. "Truly remarkable," he said quietly, immediately realizing that his assumption about the echo's inevitable dissipation was a false one. Once again he found himself irrationally saddened with the thought that Medina had subject herself to these conditions for the past several months only to be rewarded with his shamefully harsh treatment. 'Damn him for withholding this from me,' Severus thought of Dumbledore. It was easier to blame the Headmaster for this situation, for what Snape saw as Albus' endless game playing, than to admit that these ill feelings were of his own creation. 'If he'd just been forthcoming about Miss de Muro or that book…' Another time, perhaps, he would acknowledge that Albus was indeed forthcoming, and much more. Sensing his anger building, he derailed these emotions once again and opened Mancor's book, continuing to read despite his protesting stomach. There were so many new potions contained in the text that Snape found himself scribbling furiously on the parchment tucked next to it. It was as if he were an explorer stumbling through an ancient city, long lost to the modern world. Hours passed like minutes as Severus devoured the book's secrets. This was obviously a hand-written, hand-bound text and, as such, the only copy; lending further to its mystique. Professor Snape was careful not to mar the pages or fatigue the binding while he paged feverishly through the remainder of the evening and well into the night. Oddly, like many traditional modern printings, this text contained a short biography of the author at its conclusion. When Severus reached these pages, his eyes were immediately drawn to the words _de Muro_ written beneath several branches of a pictorial family tree. Mercurius Mancor married Felicity de la Vaal, and begot Eleanor Mancor, who married Lorenzo de Muro and gave birth to Medina de Muro. "Mancor was Medina's grandfather!" he uttered; the conversum potion repeating his words, driving the comprehension of their meaning further into his head. Professor Snape stared at the family tree, the feelings of embarrassment brought about by this awareness pouring over him like a sheet of cold rain. He closed the book, but continued to stare at it lying in his lap. 'Now what?' he thought. The wood in the fireplace had grown dark and cold before Severus finally returned the book to his worn desk and ambled back to his personal chambers; certain that he would be no more successful in answering that simple question lying in bed than he had been sitting in front of the dampening fire.

*

It was nearly the weekend again when Professor Snape received the small parchment tied to the post owl's leg. He thought he vaguely recognized the handwriting, but seeing so many students' submissions it could have been anyone's. He unrolled the letter and flattened it out upon his desk, drawing the oil lamp closer to illuminate the message.

_Professor Snape,_

_As there are so few weeks remaining before my return home, I feel it would be a misuse of my opportunity at Hogwarts to not resume our tutorials. I apologize for those past occurrences that may have caused you irritation and ensure they will not be repeated._

_I am anxious for your decision, but await it patiently._

_Medina de Muro_

The unexpected request produced something of a lurch in his stomach. He certainly had not expected Medina to consider returning after everything that had transpired, but his heart was inexplicably lightened at the prospect. Not wanting to appear overly anxious at her return, knowing now that she possessed many of Mancor's secrets, he decided to delay his reply until Friday.

*

The end of the school week could not come soon enough for Medina. Her self-inflicted purgatory was diluting her very personality; but, it was this pain that kept her rooted in reality. Feelings of love, joy, and happiness weren't real – they never could be, so she clung to her melancholy like a comfortable possession. Medina craved the weekend because it was then that she could disappear into the restricted section completely and without interruption. It was far easier, far less tiring, to be surrounded by books; books that did not demand a cheerful smile or happy demeanor. The light tap on her shoulder jarred Medina from her thoughts. It was Madam Pince, the librarian, with a wax-sealed parchment. "Here," she whispered waspishly, "Professor Snape asked me to give you this when you failed to turn up for dinner this evening." Medina looked at the parchment and took it with a sense of anxiety; it had been so many days since that last encounter. "Thank you Madam Pince," she replied as she tucked the letter into her knapsack. It was several hours before Medina retrieved the parchment and broke its black wax seal.

_Miss de Muro,_

_I agree. Please plan on resuming the tutorials next Tuesday. I will be available this Saturday as well, should you remain in the castle and require additional instruction._

_Professor S. Snape_

Medina stared confusedly at the note, re-reading it several times. 'I agree,' she thought to herself. 'I agree with what?' Medina found the note to be very odd indeed, but did not want to spite the opportunity to once again receive Snape's additional instruction. Although she found him pompous and arrogant, she did recognize that he was a very gifted potion-maker and inferred from the message that his attitude towards her may be more forgiving. As she would, like all other weekends, remain at the castle, Medina intended on arriving at Professor Snape's classroom early on Saturday to capture what time was left of her term at Hogwarts.

As planned, Medina knocked on Professor Snape's door at precisely eight o'clock Saturday morning. "Come!" he replied loudly and on the first knock. As if it were their first meeting, Medina opened the large wooden door slowly, peering into the classroom lit with a single oil lamp. "Good morning Sir," she said as she crossed the stone floor to take up her position at the worktable. "Good morning Miss de Muro," he replied neither nicely nor rudely. Having taken more conversum potion before the morning's lesson, Professor Snape's bland response rang in his ears repeatedly. "Let us begin," he continued, "with a potion of your own making shall we?" Assuming her own dose of conversum potion was wearing off prematurely, she cocked her head and said, "Excuse me Sir?" assuming that she'd misunderstood his statement. Adding an arched eyebrow to his slight smirk, Snape said again, "You heard me correctly Miss de Muro. I would like you to make a potion of your choosing – one that you've invented." Shocked at the realization that he was using the conversum potion, his words filtering through her ears in Catalan, and at his recommendation that they brew one of her own potions, she found no reply; but proceeded to take a random scrap of parchment from her knapsack. It was her delectatio serum; one intended to allow the user to dream of anything they desired. She had invented it with her grandfather near the end of his life; him hoping that it would give her sweet dreams to balance her waking nightmares. "So," he continued, "what have you chosen for us?" Now able to speak in her native language, she was no longer forced to slowly and carefully consider how to translate her thoughts. "This is the delectatio serum; A bit of a dangerous one – addictive if you're not careful." Professor Snape was intrigued by her use of the word 'dangerous' and smirked again, but this time with a hint of pleasure in his eyes. "Please continue," he said. "What are its properties, its history?" Medina paused momentarily to consider how much information she should reveal; Snape inviting her confidence did not imply that he had changed his attitude towards her. "My grandfather and I developed this serum prior to his death. It was to be a parting gift if you will - its creation and the precious time spent together in its conception." Seeing her hesitate, Professor Snape quietly said, "Interesting … and what is its purpose?" Looking slightly embarrassed, Medina began to tell of the serum's properties. "This elixir allows you to either determine what it is you'd like to dream about and then proceed to do so; or, if you do not make a conscious decision, the serum will play out whatever your subconscious desires. I know it's a very indulgent potion, but Grandfather knew it would help me cope with difficult times," she finished in a whisper. Feeling that he had inadvertently intruded too far into her personal life, Professor Snape said, "Well then, let us get to work. How long are the preparation and curing times?" Glad that Snape diverted the conversation, Medina quickly offered, "Both are relatively short, less than one day combined; Grandfather didn't want me waiting," she said with a smile. It was with quiet contentment that both Professor Snape and Medina spent the remaining hours of the day brewing the delectatio serum. When its preparation was complete and the time of its curing begun, Professor Snape said, "Why did you never tell me that Mancor was your grandfather?" Medina had expected this question, but was still unprepared to answer. Fixing her eyes on the worktable as she cleared away the unused ingredients she said, "I felt nothing positive could possibly come from your knowing." "How so?" Severus asked. "You would react like everyone else, with either unreasonable expectations that could never be met, or worse, with pity;" she said this last word with contempt. "I'm afraid I know far less of your history than you presume Miss de Muro," Severus said in a quiet voice, hoping she would continue. "Professor, I came here to study – potion-making primarily. I hardly thought revealing the knowledge I possess regarding your dark alliances and my less than happy memories would facilitate that," she stated loudly, turning her eyes away from his and back to the worktable. Professor Snape was jarred by this statement, as was undoubtedly Medina's intention, and said, "Once more Miss de Muro, you have me at a disadvantage." Setting the cauldron and herb satchel back down, Medina turned those painfully clear blue eyes upon Snape and said, "Professor, my past and yours intertwine, though you obviously don't know this – or at least you well play that part." Bristling at the perceived insult, Snape said nothing. Medina continued, "Your Dark Lord brought about not only my grandfather's death, but the curse that made the delectatio serum ever my necessity."

The drumming silence pressed upon Professor Snape as he stood frozen at the worktable. He played back hundreds of images in his mind of the unspeakable things he bore witness to during the time he followed Lord Voldemort; but, he could find no shard that expanded on the things of which Medina spoke. Pausing a moment further, Snape collected his thoughts, straightened his tunic, and said gently, "Miss de Muro, I've no right to ask you to tell me further of this history; but, I truly have no knowledge of either of these acts." Returning from the storage cabinet, small tears evident on her cheeks, Medina said with a bitter expression, "Sir, unlike some, when Voldemort called for his services, my grandfather refused. He was considered lucky actually," she added with a mirthless laugh. "Voldemort spared his life." Medina walked to the fireplace mantle and caressed the cold stone with her fingers, keeping her back to Professor Snape. "Instead, your lord cursed the one thing in life he loved more than any other – me – and, in short, it was more than Grandfather could bear. He survived only a few months longer, incapable of living with the knowledge that he was the cause of what would be pain for the rest of my life." Confident that there could not possibly be anything he could say in response to this divulgence, Professor Snape walked silently from the room, closing the wooden door on Medina as she remained absently stroking the mantle.

*

Much to Severus' surprise, Medina knocked sharply on his office door promptly at seven p.m. three days later, at the time of their scheduled Tuesday evening tutorial. He had not considered that she would return after their emotional conversation the previous lesson, and was apprehensive upon biding her entry. She looked at him with a brief smile and said, "Good evening Professor," making her way to her usual worktable. Thinking that this girl was somehow remarkable, he tried to respond casually but found that he could say nothing. Leaning back in his desk chair, Snape cleared his throat and asked, "What is it that you would like to work on this evening Miss de Muro?" As if none of the words spoken three nights prior were ever uttered she said, "I would like to attempt the universitas abeo potion." Although his time spent reading the potions books held in the library's restricted section was not as extensive as Medina's, Professor Snape was very familiar with this elixir and its diabolical nature. "I'm quite confident that you are aware of this school's policy on making such a potion Miss de Muro." Circling the worktable and crossing the distance between them, Medina uncharacteristically sat on the edge of the professor's desk and stared into his pale face. "You of all people can't possibly be serious," she said. "We both know you are one of the few with the ability to properly brew this one; and please," she implored, "for my remaining time here, could you please stop calling me Miss de Muro? It makes me uncomfortable." He could certainly understand the feeling of discomfort as her words and proximity elicited this same feeling in him now. Knowing her selection of the universitas abeo potion was not random, Severus rose from his desk chair and proceeded to the bookshelf nearest him. "Let us try this one instead," he said as he pulled a volume of advanced potions from the dusty shelf; bating Medina to explain her motives for wanting to create the other. "Sir," she responded quickly and predictably, "why would you waste our time with a potion either of us could make with no effort?" Not quite the vehement response he was hoping for; however, her reply did provide another avenue for query. "Are you implying that your alchemical talents are such that even this advanced potion is beneath your consideration now that you have been given the choice?" Finally catching on to Professor Snape's game, Medina said, "Oh no Sir. I just assumed that you had taken the Headmaster's request to broaden my knowledge seriously. If you would rather spend our time grinding out rudimentary potions, then I will object no further." Torn between being impressed with her confidence to spar with him and his knowing he could not allow her to so freely and openly express disrespect for an instructor, he turned on Medina and ushered her from the classroom in his familiar way; with a raised arm pointing toward the exit. But, this time, he kept his gaze upon the floor, poorly concealing a smirk, and said, "Come up with a more appropriate attitude and potion selection for Friday. Now, good evening."

*

It was only Tuesday night, not even midweek and Severus was tired; tired physically, but not mentally – still unaccustomed to the insomnia even after so many years. He could always take dreamless sleep potion, as he had in the past when the periods of restlessness grew unbearable, but this was only the third successive night's unrest; 'nothing to concern myself with yet,' he thought lying on his sofa with an open book across his chest. It was the headache behind his eyes, once again keeping him company, which drove him to his potion stores for relief. Absently shuffling the small phials of liquid around on each shelf while searching for the headache potion, his hand hesitated over a small crystal orb containing an iridescent yellow solution – the delectatio serum. He had not yet tried Medina's invention, but rather had forgotten about it as a result of the conversation that followed its making. Trusting that there may be side effects to this potion as there were with her conversum potion, but having no fear that they would be any worse, he took the crystal orb from the shelf and returned to his private chambers. He noticed that the solution felt oddly warm to the touch, but its odor was sweet, like that of a damp hay field. Severus debated for a few moments longer about taking a dose of the potion, recalling Medina's description of it being both dangerous and addictive; nevertheless, Medina had made it clear that she'd found it neither after having taken it many times herself. Pouring a few drops into a sterling teaspoon, Snape eyed the solution one last time before putting the spoon in his mouth and swallowing the liquid. Again, as was with the conversum potion, nothing happened immediately. Severus decided, however, that it would be wise to lie back down on the sofa in case a similar bout of dizziness accompanied this potion. Many more minutes passed with no apparent effect; so, somewhat disappointed, Professor Snape resumed reading the book he had set aside earlier.

There was a soft knock at Severus' chamber door. A quick look at the time piece on his mantle showed that it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. Rising from the sofa, his book falling forgotten to the floor, Professor Snape quickly wrapped himself in a black cotton robe and crossed the room; curious to find who would be calling at so inconsiderate an hour. Opening the door just a crack, he was stunned to see Medina standing there, framed in a black robe of her own; silk instead of cotton. Her liquid-silver blond hair was swept behind one ear and she wore a look of soft shyness on her face. Snape found that he was frozen, unable to either speak or open the door to her further. Medina smiled awkwardly, but fixed a look of determination in her eyes as she silently pushed the chamber door open and glided into his room. So many thoughts were now turning in Snape's head. They consumed him and rendered him both speechless and powerless to do anything other than close the door and turn to face her. He shut his eyes, and then opened them once more trying to dispel this illusion, but now found Medina rooted in the middle of his bedroom with a suggestive smile upon her lips. "Mina?" was all he could whisper reflexively. With each step she took toward him, he mirrored one in reverse until he found his back resting against the chamber door. Medina continued to say nothing while dropping her silk robe to the floor as she approached him; revealing a matching black nightgown beneath it. Severus closed his eyes again, tilting his head back against the door as he felt Medina's warm hands encircle his body. He gasped as she began trailing her lips softly along his neck. He could feel her cheek against his own as she ran her fingers through his long black hair, and could do nothing to prevent his reaching out and wrapping her body in his arms. A distant ringing now invaded the exchange. With his head spinning, realizing now that he was lying on the sofa hearing his morning alarm sound, he sat up quickly and winched as the book he had been reading fell upon his foot. He clumsily located the clock and silenced its shrill alarm, finally finding his way to the bathroom sink. Severus splashed volumes of cold water onto his face, but found himself unsuccessful at eliminating the feelings of arousal and confusion trapped within him.

After an unusually long shower, Professor Snape donned his black woolen robes and trademark scowl, heading to his classroom for what was sure to be an intolerable day of teaching. He had no time to further consider this dream right now, nor did he feel comfortable doing so, but it would be the first incompetent student of the day that would pay the price for his cornered emotions. The third-year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were successful in escaping their lesson unscathed, but it was Franklin Thomas of Ravenclaw that received the brunt of Snape's frustration that afternoon. It was obvious to the students that their professor was behaving oddly. Although he traditionally gave more detentions than any other professor and demanded far worse punishment for simple infractions, it was nearly unheard of for Professor Snape to permanently expel a student from his class. Franklin had done nothing more than suggest they make love potions; however, Snape reacted as if he had spouted a string of obscenities against his dead mother. "Get out of this classroom and do not return! Ever!" Professor Snape yelled. In the time it took Franklin to gather his belongings and wipe the look of astonishment from his face Snape continued, "And make sure you stop by the Headmaster's office to let him know that you have been dismissed from your potions classes and require a substitute." "Yessssir," was all that Franklin stuttered as he backed nervously from the classroom. The remaining entirety of Snape's day was split between two activities – glaring at anyone that came within arms length and watching the clock as it crept toward the day's conclusion. Among dealing with inept students, his jumbled emotional state, his painful lack of time to concentrate on private potions research, and his ever-present headache, Professor Snape found that he was desperately in need of a holiday. As there were no scheduled breaks in sight, Severus would have to settle with long periods of seclusion when possible, and milling featureless daydreams inside his head to distract him from these annoyances.

Professor Snape found Wednesday night to be just as Tuesday night had been; insomnia keeping vigil as he read something mundane on the sofa. Tonight, however, he indulged only in headache potion prior to retiring to his quarters, still somewhat ashamed of the previous night's dream. As Severus propped a pillow behind his shoulders, his ears registered a soft knock at the chamber door. Instinctively, Snape looked at the clock; it was nearing midnight. As if Tuesday night's scene was being performed in perfect repetition, Medina stood at the door again, dressed as she was in her silk robe and nightgown. The only difference between this night and last being that it began one hour earlier. Professor Snape's dream continued as it had before, but progressed further owing to its midnight start. Once more reeling in the feel of Medina's touch, the smell of her hair, and the passionate look in her eyes, Snape found himself rendered fantastically immobile; only able to gasp her name. As she continued to trail soft kisses down his neck, her fingers found the buttons of his nightshirt and began to undo them; Severus only able to dig his nails into the chamber door to steady himself. Medina's hands traveled tenderly over his chest, her mouth leaving kisses in their wake as she returned to run her fingers through his hair; now whispering, "I've wanted you for so long Severus," as she pressed her cheek against his. But her whisper ended with the alarm's familiar ring that once again broke the night's spell. This time he was consumed with agitation instead of the embarrassment he'd felt the night before. It occurred to him that he had taken none of the delectatio serum – he should never have slipped back into this dream. Silencing the alarm once more, he returned to the sofa and sat down, head braced between clammy hands. Trying to distance himself from his emotions, Snape began to reason through the situation as if it were a particularly tricky potion formula. 'The only person who has any experience with the effects of this potion is Miss de Muro,' he contemplated, careful not to use her name in the familiar lest it distract his thoughts further. 'Tomorrow evening, I will simply ask her whether this is an unusual phenomenon, using a vague reference if she questions me about the dream's content.' It was then that he gathered himself up from the sofa and proceeded to prepare for this dawning day, pretending as if it were any other, but hoping he would not see Miss de Muro prior to Friday's tutorial.

*

"Severus," began Professor Dumbledore, "was it absolutely necessary to expel Franklin from your class? What on Earth occurred that would merit such a stern response?" Professor Snape hesitated momentarily before saying, "Headmaster, Mr. Thomas' repeated, impertinent attitude showed no sign of discontinuing despite my more subtle efforts at discipline. Regardless, it is odd for you to intercede other than to arrange for alternate class scheduling. Why the sudden interest in this case?" The Headmaster turned a harsh eye on Severus and said, "I understand that you are under an unusual amount of pressure this year with the extra burdens on your time, but I would appreciate it if you never again imply that I am not at all times interested in and concerned with my students." Understanding that he had crossed over the implicit line between Headmaster and staff, Professor Snape respectfully continued, "Sir, I in no way meant to say either of those things; however, you must admit that it is extraordinary for you to intervene in one of your staff member's classroom proceedings." Albus responded more compassionately, "Severus, how long will we work together before you can trust that my intentions are what they seem?" Professor Snape turned a look of contrived confusion on the Headmaster and said, "Sir, if you would prefer I readmit Mr. Thomas to my class I will, naturally, honor that request." Professor Dumbledore, with a look of disappointment at his Potion Master's intentional lack of acknowledgement of the real issue at hand, merely nodded his head and raised his hand to indicate that Severus could now leave. Returning angrily to his chambers, Professor Snape descended the stone steps to the dungeon. The dinner hour was approaching and would lead to this evening's tutorial session, but Severus was far too busy today to spare the time for a meal. Already on edge from his conversation with Dumbledore, he indulged in a glass of brandy to suppress the annoyance and help calm his nerves; he did not want tonight's lesson to be diverted or distracted by his emotions. He was still uneasy and uncertain as to how he would speak with Medina about the odd reoccurrence of his dream, having only taken one dose of the elixir.

*

Medina's familiar soft knock on the classroom door startled Professor Snape from his preparations. "Come in please," he said firmly. As any other evening spent together, Medina entered the room and proceeded to place her things on the worktable. "What shall we have tonight?" said Professor Snape. Medina replied slyly, "How about … the universitas abeo?" Knowing that Medina expected him to respond harshly, Severus decided to joust a bit before bringing an end to any further requests to produce this potion. "So whose life do you intend to take with it?" he asked casually. Surprised at this question, as Snape had expected, she hesitated and said dispassionately, "Well, my own of course." Severus found that he could say nothing as her words echoed through the conversum potion. With a cold feeling in his stomach, Professor Snape took a seat behind his desk and stared at Medina who appeared to have said something completely innocuous as she continued to organize her potion-making supplies. "If your intention was to silence me," said Severus, "then you may consider yourself successful." "You asked me a simple question and I gave you a simple, honest answer. Were you really expecting something different?" she asked. Unsure as to where he wanted this conversation to proceed, Severus carefully replied, "Miss de Muro … Medina. A response like that implies that you have a very serious issue to discuss. I would be happy to do so with you, but would also offer you the opportunity to do so with the Headmaster instead." With a smile that conveyed something of pity, Medina said, "Professor, my private life is just that. I don't wish to discuss the impossibility of my having a 'happily-ever-after' with anyone. I requested we prepare the universitas abeo potion. Now, you either will or will not assist me in doing so – quite simple really." Professor Snape was astonished at this lady's calculated, emotionless statement; not knowing how to continue for fear of indulging a very destructive commentary. "Medina, before we discuss your request further," Severus said hoping to redirect the conversation, "I would like your opinion on the side effects of the delectatio serum." Seemingly un-phased by this tactical adjustment, Medina said brightly, "I didn't know you'd tried it. How was it? What did you think?" Exhaling with relief at Medina's effortlessly following the change in topic, Professor Snape began to relay the tale of how he ingested the potion one evening, but had the same exact dream repeat itself the following evening unaided; he did not, of course, divulge the nature of the dream. "That's odd," she said. "I've never had that happen." Medina continued, "Was it a particularly interesting dream?" The look on Professor Snape's face was one of shocked guilt – he quickly wondered if she somehow knew his dream's content. Seeing this startled look, Medina said, "I just wondered if you were upset by this repetition. I'd hate to think that my creation caused you any suffering." "No," replied Snape evenly. "No, I suffered no ill effects per se. I was strictly surprised by its reoccurrence having only one dose of the serum and wondered if this was common." Continuing to mull the question over in her head, Medina continued, "Was this a dictated dream or a subconscious one? Perhaps that makes a difference. I've always had something to intentionally dream about so I wouldn't really know." "Well," replied Severus, cutting the conversation short, "as I said, I suffered no ill effects." "Now, are you going to prepare the universitas abeo with me tonight or not?" Medina asked in an oddly forceful voice. "No Medina. As I said before, potions of that nature are not permitted at Hogwarts, nor do I condone their creation." Trying very hard not to reflect her disappointment, Medina quietly said, "Sir, if you did not want me to return and resume our evening tutorials, why did you write and ask me to?" "I'm sorry Medina," Snape replied questioningly, "but I did not instigate your return; however, I agreed with your conclusion that not continuing these lessons would be a waste of your stay here and was happy to comply." Confused by what this statement implied and clearly recalling the note sent to her several weeks earlier, Medina scratched her head and said, "Accio invitation," waving her wand toward the ceiling. Only a few moments passed before the note recalling her to these lessons passed under the classroom door and landed on the worktable. "So this is also my imagination?" Medina asked rhetorically as she passed the note to Professor Snape. Severus scanned the letter and, with a look of angry comprehension, proceeded to show Medina the parchment he had received, presumably from her, earlier still. Medina confirmed she'd never sent the letter, but commented that the match to her own handwriting was uncanny. "Who would do such a thing," she asked, "and why?" Fuming quietly, trying to suppress any outburst, Professor Snape said, "I'm not sure who sent these, but I have a fair guess. As to why … I have no idea." A few more silent moments passed between them when Medina said, "Well, if it's all the same to you Professor, I suggest we retire for the evening and continue again on Saturday if you're available." "Certainly," he replied in a distant voice. "I will expect you at eight a.m. as usual. Plan on helping me with a research project I have fallen behind on." Understanding that this was Professor Snape's way of telling her that further requests for the universitas abeo were pointless, she nodded in agreement, quietly removed her things from the worktable, and returned to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

Feeling that this had been one of the longer Thursdays of his life, Severus returned to his personal study and prepared what was now his routine administration of headache potion. He had several streams of thought weaving through his brain as he gathered himself up on the couch, trying to relax and forget the worse parts of the day. He would have to confront the Headmaster about the letters he'd undoubtedly sent as a means of reengaging him with Medina. He would also have to confront Medina about her repeated, matter-of-fact requests for universitas abeo. He would have to find a way of erasing these distracting thoughts from his head lest he would never get to sleep. It then occurred to him what Medina meant by 'dangerous' when referring to her delectatio serum, as it was clearly the answer to his insomnia. 'This time,' he thought, 'I'll make sure I script my dream prior to taking the serum.' Thinking that this would drastically change the outcome, Severus proceeded to imagine an academic setting within which he was to receive a prestigious commendation for the development of a new potion; one that could be used to detect dark intentions. "Yes," he said aloud with the serum poised in his hand, "That should be sufficient." Swallowing a teaspoon-sized amount of the liquid, Professor Snape resumed his place on the couch before the crackling fire. Shortly before midnight, Severus found himself wrapped in his black cotton robe, mechanically crossing the bedroom floor to open the chamber door. Looking more beautiful than any woman he'd ever known, Medina permitted herself into the room. Once again, she stroked his hair and whispered in his ear what he longed so much to hear, "I'm in love with you Severus." Waves of passion coursed through him as Medina pressed herself against his body. Reflexively, he wrapped her in his arms and buried his face in her hair, breathing in the subtle scent. There was no opposition in him as she raised her face to his and began kissing his cheek, his neck, the shoulder she exposed from his nightshirt. The feeble thoughts that she was half his age and that a relationship with her was impossible dissolved when she pressed her lips to his. The intensity of emotion made his head swim wonderfully; this was something he'd never experienced before. She overwhelmed him, smoothing her hands down the small of his back as she continued kissing him gently. Medina sighed softly as Severus kissed her deeply, unable to control the need to explore her body with his hands. Smiling slyly, Medina broke from the kiss, took Severus' hand, and began to lead him across the room to the couch in front of the fire. Consciously, he suppressed the thought that he should let this go no further, wanting more than anything to join her there. For the hours that seemed to pass like minutes, Medina and Severus followed every whim; discovering each other like inexperienced children, reeling in the newness of the feelings they shared. When the morning alarm sounded, Severus found himself lying precariously on the study couch with his nightshirt partly unbuttoned and sweat upon his brow. Aware of his surroundings and that he had dreamt of Medina again, guilt and embarrassment mingled with the tingling feelings of excitement that remained from his time with her image. 'I've got to do something about this,' he thought desperately as he gathered himself into the shower. Knowing that these dreams were not purely illusion, that they stemmed from something repressed within him, he thought, 'You fool … you are going to have to be extremely cautious. She'll only be here a bit longer for God's sake, so get her out of your head!'

*

Instead of dwelling on the unexpected diversion of his consciously programmed dream the night before, Professor Snape decided instead to spend his time investigating the history of Mercurius Mancor and his relationship to Lord Voldemort. If he could uncover the events that transpired, the events to which Medina referred many weeks ago, perhaps he could better understand Miss de Muro's motivation for wishing to concoct the destructive potion known as universitas abeo. He knew he had a far better chance of understanding these relationships than he did the one developing between himself and his exchange student.

Very little written record exists of the Dark Lord's exploits. Those with first-hand knowledge either remain in his service and would not divulge the information, or had in some way offended Voldemort and met their end as a result. Lord Voldemort was always careful to reveal his motives, intentions, and actions to a select few, and never the same set of followers at the same time. A majority of the information regarding Voldemort's activities stems from second or third-hand story-telling and fearful gossip; stories containing mostly fiction, albeit based on fact. The castle library contains only short historical passages, with a smattering of well known, but insignificant, personal information regarding Tom Riddle – the man who assumed the alias 'Lord Voldemort.' As one of Voldemort's most trusted followers, now turned spy against the Dark Lord, Professor Snape should be better prepared than most to execute this search; however, he was certain he had never been made privy to any of the events involving Mancor and, ultimately, Medina. Severus decided that the only way to gain insight into what transpired was to travel to Majorca and look for accounts of Mancor and his family.

At the conclusion of his Thursday morning potion's class, Professor Snape donned a traveling cloak and made his way beyond the gates of Hogwarts to apparate to the Palma Wizarding Academy. With the tell-tale 'pop' that follows apparition, Professor Snape found himself bathed in the sunlight and humidity that pervades the island of Majorca. It was only a short walk to the gates of the academy, but the stunning hedges of bougainvillea, fuchsia and hibiscus made Snape linger momentarily to breathe in the fragrances that were not found in his Northern Britain. Having contacted the Palma Headmistress about his desire to access their library, Professor Snape was met at the gate and greeted warmly by Madam Cabrera. "Hello Professor and welcome to Majorca," the Headmistress said cheerfully. "Thank you Madam Cabrera for allowing me the use of your facility," Severus replied politely, yet unemotionally. The Headmistress escorted Professor Snape to the quaint hall that contained an overabundance of carved cherry bookshelves packed tightly amongst reading desks and chairs. Despite the physical crowding of the library, the space was bright, immaculately clean, and held innumerable leather-bound volumes of the most ancient hand-written texts, unquestionably and respectfully cared for. Madam Cabrera directed Severus to that section of the library containing the few historical volumes concerned with Mercurius Mancor and his family. "Thank you Headmistress," he said politely. "If I require further assistance, I will inquire with the librarian." With a simple smile and bow to her guest, Madam Cabrera exited the library and returned to her chambers.

It was several hours leafing through the texts before Professor Snape found an interesting passage containing a reference to Lord Voldemort:

…_Sealing his fate, and the fate of his remaining family member, Mercurius refused to provide support to the Dark Lord's faction. Mercurius offered the explanation that with the secrets he held and potions he could produce, little hope would be left for those opposing Voldemort and his minions…_

There was nothing new revealed here other than the fact that at the time of Mancor's decision to contest Lord Voldemort he had only a single living relative, which Severus now knew to be Medina. A few paragraphs further, another brief reference read:

…_Shortly after receiving Mercurius Mancor's reply to Lord Voldemort's demand for support, the Dark Lord himself arrived at the Mancor estate to serve sentence on the family. Lord Voldemort spared Mercurius' life, but left him in anguish to witness the curse lain upon his granddaughter…_

Again, the text contained no information he did not already possess. Professor Snape continued his search throughout the evening, but found nothing to further his understanding of the events currently affecting Medina's life. It was with much disappointment that Severus returned to Hogwarts castle that night, knowing now that he must concede to an interview with Dumbledore if he were to gain any understanding. He would speak to the Headmaster in the morning, well in advance of his evening tutorial with Medina – whatever the outcome, he decided he would not question Miss de Muro further about these terrible events if it was at all avoidable.

*

Friday morning arrived with its typically dreary gray sky; were this uncommon for Northern Britain, Professor Snape would have interpreted it as an ill prophesy for the day's activities. The Headmaster welcomed Severus, as usual, with an offer of tea and sugar snaps, but Snape quietly refused both – his stomach already tight in anticipation of the pending conversation. "Are you alright Severus? You look concerned this morning," said Professor Dumbledore. "Headmaster," Severus replied, "I am interested in whether you have knowledge of the incidents involving Lord Voldemort and Mercurius Mancor's refusal to support him." With a look of quiet pleasure brought about by Professor Snape's long-awaited forfeiture of isolation on the subject, the Headmaster said, "I would have expected you to ask this of me far sooner Severus;" but hesitating no longer, to prevent stifling their conversation, Dumbledore continued, "As you now know, there is very little written information available about the interactions between Voldemort and the Mancor family; however, you also know that Mercurius was well acquainted with my good friend Nicholas Flamel and, as such, with myself." Professor Snape continued to tolerate the remedial nature of the Headmaster's statements, but with poor control over the facial expression that reflected impatience. "Nicholas and I were too late to help Mercurius once Lord Voldemort decided to exact revenge upon him, but we did take it upon ourselves to help his granddaughter if we could. Unfortunately, despite our frequent attempts, neither he nor I were able to release Medina from the curse placed upon her those many years ago," Dumbledore concluded sadly. "Headmaster," interjected Snape, "I know that Mancor died as a result of the Dark Lord's curse upon Medina, but what curse could possibly have made him dejected to the point of allowing himself to perish?" The Headmaster hesitated for several moments while he considered his response. "Severus, although I could answer this question, I feel it wholly inappropriate to do so. This is information that should only come from Medina herself, should she choose to share it. I'm sorry Severus, but I can say nothing further." Angered and frustrated by yet another obstruction, but understanding its nature, Professor Snape resigned himself to this truth and excused himself from Dumbledore's office.

30


	2. Part II

Despite the dreams that caused him emotional anxiety, and despite his new resolution to ask Medina about her past, Snape found an odd, pleasant anticipation in Miss de Muro's arrival for this evening's session. Severus opened the classroom door and left it ajar so that Medina would know he was inside, awaiting her entrance. The grate held bright flames and the oil lamps burned with a soft smokiness that discolored the ceiling above. At seven p.m., Medina crossed the classroom floor to find Professor Snape seated at his desk behind stacks of parchment and textbooks. "Good evening Professor," she offered quietly while taking her usual place at the worktable. "Good evening Medina," he returned. "I wasn't sure what to prepare for tonight Sir," she said. "But I did review as much of your past published research to familiarize myself with your work. You weren't specific in what we would concentrate on this evening, so I hope that my ignorance won't hinder us significantly." Pleased at her obvious effort to arrive prepared, Professor Snape said, "I highly doubt you will be any hindrance Medina." He continued, "But first, if you would allow it, I would like to ask you about something quite personal." Medina felt uncomfortable with this request since it was rather vague, but consented to the questioning with a quick nod of her head. Snape consciously fixed his features to convey as much compassion as possible and proceeded to address his question with quiet professionalism. "Medina … I am now aware of the historical facts associated with your grandfather's death." Pausing to ensure that she was still willing to continue the discussion, Severus said, "I assure you that I had no prior knowledge of the incidents surrounding your difficult past – I still lack that understanding." Again Medina said nothing, but remained intent upon holding the professor's gaze. "If you would be willing, I would like to know of the curse placed upon you that causes you so much suffering." Severus realized that his words evoked mingled feelings of sadness, compassion, and tenderness within himself; feelings so unfamiliar that it caused him to hesitate noticeably. "Professor," Medina replied, "I no longer believe that you were either involved or aware. Beyond that, I can see no reason why I should burden you with tales of things you cannot change." Seeing that he interpreted this statement as her telling him to mind his business, Medina continued softly, "Sir, I have no reservations about sharing this with you. To me it is nothing more than an immutable fact, albeit a somewhat embarrassing one." "Why embarrassing?" Snape asked. "Because the few who know the details respond with pity; it's the pity that embarrasses me." "Well," interjected Severus, "I cannot guarantee that I will respond differently, but I still submit that I would like to know your history if you are willing to share it with me."

Medina uncharacteristically took a seat upon the worktable surface, distancing herself from Professor Snape seated behind his desk. With an uncomfortable look that made Snape feel as if Medina found herself somehow tainted, Miss de Muro began to speak. "I am the recipient of a curse that affects, and will continue to affect, my most personal, emotional life." Careful to remain calm and contained, Medina continued, "Lord Voldemort ensured that I would be able to fall in love, but that no man would ever fall in love with me. There will be no white knight, no fairy tale wedding. I am to spend my entire life alone." Professor Snape circulated these words within his head, swallowing the reactionary guilt back down inside himself. He knew he had nothing to do with so cruel a punishment, but could not distance himself from his past relationship with the Dark Lord or the feelings he now had for Medina. It was then that he abruptly realized his dilemma had shifted from the need to obtain difficult, personal information from this young woman to a need, for her sake, to admit that he had fallen in love with her despite this curse. Interpreting his silence as disgust, Medina shifted to make her exit from the classroom. "Wait … please," said Severus gently. "I am struggling with how to respond to this." Again seeing Medina's incorrect interpretation of his words he quickly followed, "No Medina, not with what you've said, but with the fact that your statement is quite untrue." Realizing that he was failing miserably at trying to convey his genuine intentions, he paused when Medina interrupted. "Untrue?!" she said. "Not untrue. Unfortunate, inexcusable … but not untrue," she finished bitterly. Snape then unexpectedly began an uninhibited stream of personal confession. "Medina, I've been dreaming of you; dreaming of you in ways that a man my age should not be." Medina, intrigued by this first declaration, adjusted her position atop the worktable and simply said, "Continue." "The first time I tried your delectatio serum, I did not dictate the dream's outcome. Against my expectations, the following night this same dream repeated itself despite having taken no additional serum. That is when I approached you regarding the phenomenon and you said that perhaps it was because I had not premeditated the dream's content." Continuing to speak so as not to lose the nerve to conclude his thoughts, Severus said, "In an attempt to ward off an evening of insomnia, I specifically scripted an innocuous dream prior to taking the serum. Instead, I dreamt of the same scenario … one involving you." A look of shame washed over Medina's face, which Snape saw as his having divulged far too much. Following Severus' suit of misinterpretation, Medina realized that her appearance evoked a sense of remorse in the professor so she quickly interjected, "Professor, none of this is your fault … I'm solely to blame for your distress." Ashamedly Medina continued, "I'm afraid that my own indulgent actions have inadvertently engaged you. I had no idea that my use of the delectatio serum would consume you as well." "I don't understand Medina," Snape said, allowing Medina a moment to consider her next words; "I have been taking the serum after scripting my dreams; dreams involving a relationship with you." Obviously discomfited by this admission, Medina could look only at the worktable surface, clenching her hands in her lap. "I … am, in love with you," she said, then covered her face with her hands to strengthen her resolve to continue. "You've dreamt nothing of your own volition. You are guilty of no transgression – it is for me alone to feel guilt and embarrassment." The confession was more than she could bear while maintaining a passive guise. Medina began to lower herself from the worktable, turning her back toward Severus, hiding her tears. Only sounds of the burning lamps and crackling fire interrupted the room's stillness. It was then that Severus rose from his chair with a feeling of tenderness that he had never felt before.

"Medina … you are mistaken." Now standing behind her, a small distance between them, he said, "You are mistaken about the belief that your curse remains; mistaken about your influence over my dreams." She found that she could say nothing, still confused about what he was saying. Placing his hands on her arms, Severus said quietly, "My feelings for you may be reflected in these dreams, but that makes them no less genuine. I've struggled with this endlessly, but I am, without doubt, in love with you as well." "But," Medina interposed, "you can't possibly. No man can ever love me." Leaning close to her ear Severus whispered, "I cannot hope to understand what you've gone through in your life. Neither can I understand what transpires to make a man fall in love with a woman. But, I can assure you that I have." "Now," he continued lightly, "what to do about this situation … I have no idea." He gently turned Medina to face him and raised her chin with his hand. Her ice blue, tear-stained eyes were surprisingly backlight with a fire he had not seen there before. She then smiled and said, "In Majorca, there is nothing unusual about a relationship between people whose ages differ as ours do. Perhaps we should go there instead." Severus said nothing, but smiled and gathered Medina lovingly into his arms. "Would you settle for whipping up some headache potion instead, because I think we're both going to need some," she said amusingly with a smirk.

*

"Would you care for another brandy Severus?" asked the Headmaster. "No thank you Sir," Professor Snape replied, still cradling the empty snifter in his lap. "So, what are you going to do now?" Dumbledore continued with a modestly concerned look. Shaking his head in reply, Severus said nothing. "You know," interjected Albus, "this is not a crime. What you're feeling is not a crime." "Then why does it feel like one?" Severus replied abjectly. "You've done nothing wrong Severus. If Miss de Muro were a Hogwarts' student or a child, we would be having a far different conversation. As it is, she is neither." Looking across the room into the Headmaster's eyes Professor Snape said, "Surely you're not condoning this." "Severus," the Headmaster continued, "you are an adult, Medina is an adult. The only objection I submit pertains to any … shall we say, non-academic interaction you may have during the remainder of the school year. Beyond that, I have no doubt that your discretion will prevail." This was to be the week of many shocks for Professor Snape. He never imagined the Headmaster's reception to be one of understanding; it would have been much simpler to be chastised and directed to quell any further interactions with Medina. "Have another brandy Severus. Believe me … this will find a favorable end." After pouring more amber liquor into Severus' glass, Professor Dumbledore returned to his own desk chair. "Don't forget … I did not have to orchestrate the resumption of your evening tutorials," the Headmaster said with a wink. Professor Snape had suspected all along that the forged letters exchanged between Medina and himself had been drafted and sent by Dumbledore, but he chose to say nothing in reply to this open admission and merely sip his warming brandy.

*

So as not to put Professor Snape in an uncomfortable position, Medina remained as stoic as possible when in his presence. She carried an air of professionalism and maturity that could in no way suggest that her Potions Master was the object of so many emotions, the subject of so many thoughts. She applied herself unrelentingly to her studies, fearful that if she ceased doing so and became distracted, someone other than Severus would discover the depth of her feelings for him. Tomorrow evening would be the first tutorial after having shared the secret of their mutual affection, and Medina was unsure about the reception she would receive. Still somewhat doubtful of Severus' sincerity, as she was unwilling to believe that any man could love her for fear of reinforcement of that truth, she composed herself with careful intention. Gathering her potions materials, Medina descended the stone staircase leading to Snape's dungeon classroom. She was comforted to find that he had once again left the classroom door ajar, flooding the corridor with the firelight from within. Tapping softly on the door, Medina entered. "Good Evening," she said quietly. Severus looked up from his writing and smiled. "Good Evening Mina." Registering that he'd used her more familiar name, Medina gladly took her place at the worktable, excitedly nervous about what would follow. Professor Snape rose from his chair and crossed the room to close the heavy wooden door. "Is the room warm enough for you?" he asked her unsteadily. "Oh yes, thank you. It's fine," she replied, still too anxious to look at the professor's face. Proceeding to take a seat across from Medina at the worktable, Severus said matter-of-factly, "Would you care to discuss our situation presently? Or would you prefer we pretend our relationship is purely academic awhile longer?" Not knowing whether it was the wording he chose or the tone with which he spoke, Medina found she could stifle neither a smile nor a brief giggle. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just didn't expect you to be so straightforward." "I think I owe you that much," Snape replied calmly. "No," she responded in kind, "I agree. You're right. I, uh … I'm just not sure how to begin." Straightening his wool tunic as well as his posture, Severus continued. "I know this is difficult for both of us. You've been forthcoming about the fact that no man has ever been in love with you before. And, I have never been genuinely in love with anyone before either." Clearing his throat he persisted, "I think that these truths, in and of themselves, put us on equal ground for discussion." Realizing that this method of speaking and the carefully chosen words were Professor Snape's way of plodding through a very uncomfortable situation; Medina smiled warmly and said, "Let me make this as simple as possible for you – I love you. I am in love with you; but, I recognize the difficulty of the circumstance and am willing to do whatever you feel necessary to protect your reputation, your self esteem, and the precious affection you claim to have for me." Once again taken aback by this young woman's ability to behave and express herself in a manner far more mature than most others twice her age, Severus sighed and said, "I would like nothing more than to share myself with you openly. But as you've so aptly said, we are, for the time being, in a difficult circumstance." Medina moved around the worktable to stand alongside Severus. Reaching out, she brushed his long black hair away from his brow and said, "No one will ever know of my feelings for you, except you. No one will ever know that you are the subject of my dreams, except you. No one will ever know that the only man I've ever loved is named Severus Snape, except you." Medina gently kissed his forehead and turned to leave the classroom when Severus reached for her hand and said, "You are a truly unique woman … Thank you."

*

Medina's self-imposed charade continued, with great effort, for the next few weeks; during which time she and Severus decided to suspend their evening tutorials. No one could know what it was like to suffer this way. Through her entire adult life, she carried the knowledge that she would spend that life alone. Now, she was forced to contain the elation that she was no longer subject to this cruel punishment. Several nights use of the delectatio serum allayed some of the frustration Medina experienced as a result of her separation from Professor Snape; but, she soon felt that these illusions were inadequate, knowing that they need not be.

The clock chimed ten p.m. when Severus noticed the quiet tap on his chamber door. He was sure that, this time, he was not dreaming and assumed that it must be one of his colleagues stopping by for any number of reasons. Once more wrapping himself with his cotton robe, Snape crossed the bedroom floor and entered the study to address his visitor. Severus opened the chamber door and was surprised to find no one there. He opened the door further and entered the corridor, looking both directions to see whether he was the intended victim of one of Peeves the Poltergeists' pranks. A cool breeze brushed the hair from his face; a noticeable smell of lilac lingered in the hallway. Accepting that this was just another one of the ancient castle's oddities, Snape turned to reenter his study. Although it was relatively early, the headache that served as Severus' constant companion begged for him to retire. He doused the lamps, but allowed the fire in the grate to eventually extinguish itself. Snape then climbed into his large, ebony wood bed, pulling the emerald curtains closed behind him. The unusual smell of lilac persisted within the enclosed space, and as he rolled toward the center of the bed, he was startled by a soft, methane-blue shimmer beneath the comforter next to him. "Good evening Severus," the unmistakable voice of Medina whispered. "What is this?!" Snape shouted, sitting bolt upright and distancing himself from the indistinct glow. "Shhhhh," the voice said, "do you want to wake the entire castle?!" Forcing his breathing to resume a more relaxed rhythm, he whispered, "Mina? … Mina, how is this possible?" The shimmering image, now taking a more defined shape, reached from beneath the comforter and stroked his face; strangely, there was no distinct feeling of physical touch, but rather one similar to that of contact with static electricity. "I couldn't contain myself tonight," Medina's voice explained quietly. "I just needed to be near you and I could think of no other way. I'm sorry." Once again amazed at this witch's abilities and the surprises she was capable of, Severus said, "Don't be sorry. I could not be more pleased to have you here … I was just startled by the way you've presented yourself. This is yet another new experience for me." Medina giggled and said, "I know. This is the first time I've tried this out and I wasn't sure how it would transpire." Still noticeably fascinated by her presence, Snape merely smiled and allowed her to continue. "I've spent the last three weeks developing a way to spend private time together without exposing myself to anyone other than you. I had to make sure that not even the castle ghosts could see me – you know how prone to gossip they are. I've guaranteed that you are the only person who can see and hear me; but, most unfortunately, this is the extent of my ability to interact with you." Finding no difficulty in understanding her inference, Severus grinned and said, "I too have missed spending time with you." "Well," she continued, "I'm not entirely sure how long I've got before the potion's effect wears off, but if it's alright with you, I'd like to stay until it does." With a comforting satisfaction, Severus went well into the early morning talking to this remarkable image of Medina before he blinked and found her gone. Snape stepped into the shower that morning to the realization that he had never felt this way, had never been this happy.

*

The delivery of another wax-sealed parchment from Madam Pince resulted in mixed emotions for Medina. The librarian's snide attitude, the one that always accompanied her passing of a message, was tempered by the repressed excitement Medina felt at the thought of receiving word from Professor Snape. "If you joined your classmates for meals occasionally, I would not have to act as your personal post owl," Madam Pince said with a glare. "Thank you Ma'am," was all that Medina would offer in reply as she took the note and placed it in the familiar knapsack at her feet. Making sure that the librarian returned to her desk within the unrestricted area of the stacks, Medina retrieved the parchment and opened it quickly.

_Miss de Muro,_

_Your presence is requested on Saturday next to discuss your newly created potion. If you are unable to attend, please suggest an alternate date within your reply._

_Professor S. Snape_

Medina always found amusement in the way that Professor Snape diligently tried to ensure that no correspondence between them could be interpreted as anything other than benign. She agreed completely that they could not risk interception of a suggestive message, but still smiled when she received one of his excessively bland correspondences. Penning a short reply confirming that she would indeed discuss her creation with him at the prescribed time, Medina gathered the notes she had taken while studying _The Origins of Sulfurous Compounds in Potion Making_, and made her way to the owlery.

*

Medina's traditional anticipation of the weekend was far different today. Not long ago, she routinely looked forward to the uninterrupted time she could spend buried in the library's restricted section, avoiding any interaction with other classmates or staff members. But, this Saturday she would get to see Professor Snape alone for the first time in more than a month. She spent most of the day in Hogsmeade Village, lazily window-shopping for nothing in particular; enjoying the excited feeling that resided in her stomach. Medina returned to the castle shortly before six that evening with a small stack of parcels wrapped in brown paper; each containing either something fragrant or made of fine silk. Preparing for the evening, she paid particular attention to how she looked – she knew nothing would happen between them, but still wanted the possibility to cross Severus' mind. Wearing a short, simple sapphire-colored skirt and ivory satin blouse, Medina left the dormitory and made her way down the familiar stone staircase to the dungeons below Ravenclaw tower.

Once again the partially opened classroom door welcomed Medina's arrival. She pushed the oaken door open further, entered the room, and secured the wrought latch behind her; the click of the iron lock announced Medina's presence to Professor Snape. "Hello Mina. I'm glad you could join me tonight," Snape said in an imperceptibly less reserved tone than usual. "So am I," she said brightly. "I think you'll enjoy running through this potion. It's a tricky one." Both of them trying a bit too hard to appear completely relaxed, Medina and Professor Snape took opposite sides of the worktable and began to arrange the potion-making supplies dictated by the parchment she'd laid between them. Surprisingly, they managed to time their glances such that the receiver was unaware of the sender's look, appearing only to unemotionally prepare their cauldrons and herbs. "This is going to sound strange," Medina said, "but I need you to hold down this chara animans while I slice off a piece. They always squirm and I end up cutting myself instead." Professor Snape put down the mortar within which he was crushing urchin spines and joined Medina on her side of the table. Placing his hands on either end of the wriggling root, Severus watched as Medina casually swept one side of her skirt back to reveal the sleeve secured to her thigh that held her wand and ornate silver knife. Medina took the knife, warm from residing next to her skin, and turned to slice the chara animans when she saw Severus' gaze lingering intently upon her. "I can't do this," he said looking into her eyes, "I'm sorry." "Can't do what?" Medina asked, now somewhat confused. "This," he answered distractedly. Afraid that she had done or said something inappropriate, Medina uttered sadly, "What have I done wrong … tell me and I promise to fix it." Moving away from their table and taking a seat next to the fireplace, Severus exhaled slowly and said, "You've done nothing wrong. I … I don't think I can be near you without wanting to be with you." Medina found a smile emerging on her face as she realized that she had done nothing to jeopardize their growing relationship. With the security of having locked the classroom door after entering this evening, Medina returned her knife to the worktable and followed Severus to the fireside. She knelt down on the Esfahan in front of the hearth and laid her head upon his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist in a picture of loving sincerity. Snape found himself stroking her silver hair, mesmerized by its reflection of the firelight. "How can pain and pleasure be so inseparable sometimes?" she asked in her oddly insightful way. Severus did not answer, but continued to stroke her hair, then her cheek. "Do you know that I physically ache being this close, yet unable to touch you?" she continued. Again saying nothing, but understanding completely, Severus stood up, taking Medina with him. He indulged himself in the sight of her and found that he too was aching to touch her. No longer wishing to maintain this distance, Medina encircled Severus' neck with her hands and kissed him passionately and deeply; he neither protested nor opposed her advance, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm. A soft sigh escaped her as Severus traced the curve of her back, his hands beneath her blouse. 'This is infinitely better than what the delectatio delivers,' she thought. Severus inhaled sharply as Medina ran her hands beneath his robes, unbuttoning his tunic. Their heads swam with the excitement of sharing their feelings openly for the first time. It was only the sharp knock on the classroom door that jarred them from this wonderful exchange; trading their feelings of arousals for those of panic. Neither had to trade more than a fearful look before Medina rushed from the room and exited through the storeroom door. Professor Snape flew to his desk chair, smoothed his hair and covered his exposed chest with the robes he still wore. With a flick of his wand, the chamber door's lock clicked opened and Severus said, "Come in." With alarm he noticed Medina's knapsack lying on the worktable and quietly intoned "Accio;" spearing the bag as it flew across the room, depositing it quickly beneath his desk. "Professor McGonagall … good evening," he said in a raspy voice. "Good evening Severus. I'm sorry to bother you this evening but …," McGonagall hesitated abruptly. "Severus, are you alright? You look ill." "No Minerva," he offered with forced calmness, "I'm fine, why?" "For one thing," she continued with a look of suspicion, "your face is flushed, and it's far too cold in this room for you to be sweating." Snape quickly adapted and said, "Well Minerva, I have been a bit under-the-weather, but it's nothing to be concerned with. Now … what is it that you needed from me this evening?" Taking a seat across from Professor Snape's desk, Minerva assumed a less personable tone saying, "Professor Dumbledore will be spending the first two weeks in June at the Ministry. Normally, I would be available as Deputy Headmistress to cover his absence; however, I will also be away from the castle during that time and wanted to ensure that you could stand in as Headmaster." "Certainly Minerva," he answered coolly. "I would be happy to." Standing to return to the Headmaster's office with Professor Snape's acceptance Minerva said, "Very well then, I'll let Albus know. And thank you." "Goodnight Professor," said Snape. "Goodnight Severus. I hope you feel better soon."

*

Upon entering the classroom Monday morning, Professor Snape found a small scrap of parchment tucked beneath one of the textbooks stacked upon his desk that read:

_Laga Negro – Isla del Norte – 24 Mayo – Mediodia_

Knowing that Severus routinely administered himself conversum potion, Medina was confident that he would be able to read this request to meet her away from the castle. She knew the only way they could spend any time together without fear of discovery was to do so premeditatedly with protective charms in place. It was not as easy as she'd first thought, finding the right combination of meeting location, comforts, and assurance of privacy; but, Medina spent the same long hours within her library sanctuary now happily preparing for the coming Sunday afternoon when they could be together. Medina did not want to assume that Professor Snape would find her proposed meeting intriguing, but the thought of their walking and talking uninterrupted and without reproach would contentedly carry her through the remainder of the week. As Medina presumed, Professor Snape had no trouble reading her note; smiling at the thought that she had planned a meeting for them. He would not risk sending a reply, but there was no doubt he would make every effort to join her on Sunday.

*

Medina was up before the Sunday morning sun; the anticipation of the day forcing her to rise and wander about the Ravenclaw common room imagining every scenario that may evolve throughout the day. She was too excited to eat breakfast, but spent the time carefully selecting what she would wear, choosing her hairstyle, and what the contents of their picnic basket would be. The sunrise brought with it a glimpse of the fair weather they would enjoy, and Medina found she was unable to suppress the smile brought about by this realization. Medina made her way to the private passageway that facilitated access to the Great Hall service areas. She found the large still-life oil painting depicting a bowl of fruit which hung on the stone wall; tickling the pear within the bowl, Medina was permitted entry into the kitchens where a multitude of house elves worked to prepare the morning meal. "Good morning Miss," squeeked one of the elves, "would you like some tea and biscuits? Or perhaps a danish? Or would you like to try …." "No, no thank you," Medina interrupted, "I've come to ask a favor." A looked of inexpressible joy crossed the house elf's face. "Oh, anything Miss!" "Well," she continued, "I was hoping to prepare a picnic basket for this afternoon and I need your help in doing so." Rubbing his tiny hands together, the house elf added a look of determination to his happiness and said, "Yes, yes Miss! What would you like? Sandwiches or roasted game bird or meat pies or … how about all of them?!" Overwhelmed by the elf's desire to please, Medina said, "Can I ask your confidence regarding one of the staff?" "Why yes Miss, as long as it does not betray any secret," replied the elf proudly. "We house elves delight in keeping our guests' and masters' secrets!" Relieved to hear this, Medina said, "Excellent … can you tell me … what Professor Snape's favorite foods are?" Now smiling slyly, the elf answered, "Miss, Professor Snape has no unusual tastes, but he does especially favor the chocolate caramel mousse. Whenever he sneaks down to the kitchens after hours, it is always for this special dessert." "Wonderful," Medina replied happily. "Would it be possible for you to prepare a picnic basket for me with a variety of luncheon items and a separate box with the mousse?" Bowing deeply and with great flair, the house elf said, "Absolutely Miss. It would be my honor and pleasure to deliver these things to you. When will you require them?" Medina thought this question over for a moment and answered, "I would like to come back to the kitchens and pick them up myself at eleven o'clock, just before the lunch hour if this is alright with you." "Yes Miss, of course! I will have the basket and boxed dessert ready at eleven o'clock sharp!" Medina thanked the house elf once more and exited the kitchen. She returned to her dormitory to shower and ready herself for the day.

Professor Snape perceived an uncomfortable sense of nervousness within himself this morning. Trying to suppress the unusual feeling, he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and thought, 'Good gods man, you're acting like this is a first date or something …' Climbing into the shower, Severus innocently spent an inordinate amount of time shaving and washing his typically greasy black hair. Instead of donning the traditional wool tunic and robes, Snape selected a more modern-looking black suit made of imported silk that he had tucked away in the back of his wardrobe. A white Egyptian cotton shirt and black dragon-leather boots completed his ensemble. Taking nothing more than morning tea in his private chambers, Professor Snape hoped that Medina's plans included afternoon luncheon as he swept a traveling cloak about his shoulders and locked the chamber door behind him.

It was a bright, clear Sunday morning, with the hint of a cool breeze dropping in over the northern hills. Professor Snape walked toward the Black Lake with a pace that suggested purpose; however, he paused periodically to ensure he was not being observed, pretending to inspect a shrub here or a flowering tree there. Snape encircled the lake by the route furthest from the castle and saw the island to which Medina referred, located several hundred meters from the shoreline. Severus planned on apparating to the edge of the island, but saw the weathered wooden skiff Medina had undoubtedly left there. Deciding an approach via this small vessel would be more in keeping with the spirit of the afternoon; Professor Snape climbed aboard and began to row the short distance. Meters from the island's stony shore, Snape noticed the tree line and foliage had a distorted look, like that produced when heat waves radiate from a tar-covered road. Running the skiff up onto the beach, Severus climbed out onto the wet, rounded pebbles that squeeked as they ground against his soles. The subtle scent of lilac carried by the breeze told him that Medina was already here. Professor Snape knew that the distorted image of the island's woods must be caused by whatever host of charms Medina had placed there to ensure their privacy, so he called out to her announcing his arrival. Emerging from the shimmering wood line, Medina held out her hand and bade Severus follow her. "I'm so glad you decided to come," she said softly, a cheerful smile upon her face. "Walk with me?" she asked. Reaching out and grasping her hand in anxious agreement, Severus followed Medina into the woods, beyond the barrier of her protective charms.

"I thought it might be nice to talk about that new doppelganger potion of mine … if you'd like to of course," Medina said, starting their conversation. "I am very interested in how you arrived at such a potion Mina," Snape replied. Walking side-by-side along their protected shoreline, Severus and Medina spent the next few hours discussing her recently invented potion and ideas about research Snape would like her help with. Both of their stomachs protested from neglect; so, Medina led Snape to the central part of the small island where she'd laid a large plaid blanket upon the soft meadow grass. Nothing more than the sounds of wind through the trees and occasional birdsong filled the air; it was a wonderful, well-deserved peacefulness. Severus sat upon the blanket, his back against a large birch tree, watching Medina set their lunch before them. "The house elves were kind enough to supply us with quite a variety, so hopefully you'll find something you like," she said brightly. "Everything looks wonderful Mina, thank you." Although somewhat surprised by her presentation and pouring of Chianti with the meal, Severus was glad to toast their afternoon together. Medina saw that Professor Snape left a small amount of roasted pheasant on his plate, a polite sign that he had finished his lunch, and reached inside the picnic basket to present him with what the house elves said was his favorite dessert. "Where did you get this?" Severus asked with a pleased, inquisitive smile. "I have a spy in the kitchens," Medina said slyly. "I paid quite well for information regarding your favorite dessert." Smirking with some embarrassment he said, "That was terribly thoughtful of you Mina." They shared the mousse and finished the bottle of wine with light conversation about how enjoyable this uninterrupted day had been. "We should do this again," Severus said as he slouched further down the tree trunk, folding his arms behind his head. Medina's only reply was an obvious, sad look. "What's the matter?" Snape asked. Realizing that she'd betrayed her own emotions, Medina composed herself and whispered, "I don't want this day to end."

Pulling his left arm from behind his head, Professor Snape held out a hand and said, "Come here." Medina placed the remaining lunch plates back into the picnic basket and crossed the thick blanket to where Severus was resting. He patted the ground next to him, indicating that he wanted Medina to sit. Indulging herself, she joined him beneath the shade of the birch, resting her head upon his shoulder; her arm outstretched across his broad chest. Severus loved to run his fingers through her hair and found he'd begun doing so almost involuntarily. Much to his surprise, Medina began unbuttoning his jacket; but he continued to stroke her hair, allowing her to touch him as she pleased. With Severus' jacket undone, Medina worked on the buttons of his shirt, feeling the pace of both his heart and breathing increase beneath her fingers. He inhaled sharply as Medina ran her nails up the length of his now bear chest. Severus closed his eyes and breathed in the clean smell of her hair as she nestled closer, unable to contain the need to touch her. Leaning still closer, Medina began leaving gentle kisses along his neck and shoulder as she had in his dreams. Severus' only means of control came from grasping fistfuls of the blanket lying beneath him with the hand unoccupied by Medina's liquid-silver hair. He released his grip as she lifted her face to kiss him passionately, holding her body against him. Spiraling into the excitement, Medina intently broke free and settled herself on top of him, the dusky sunlight silhouetting her body through the sheerness of her dress. She leaned back against him, feeling his excitement beneath her, and slowly pulled the dress off over her head. Severus stared longingly as his eyes followed her shape, reflexively moving beneath her as she resumed exploring his body. He ran his fingers over the wand and silver knife held against her leg; remembering that night in the classroom when they'd almost been trapped by Professor McGonagall. "My god Mina … you are so beautiful," he said in a strained voice. Medina's now blazing eyes were fixed on his, betraying the innocent look on her face; there was no doubt that she desired him as much as he desired her. "I want to give myself to you Severus." Her words nearly pushing him over the edge, Professor Snape gasped and said, "Mina … I would give anything to be with you, but we have to wait." Medina continued to press her body against his, moving pleasurably. "Why," she groaned. "Why do we have to wait for anything?" Severus closed his eyes; looking into that icy blue gaze was destroying his resolve. "I promised Dumbledore. I promised him that I wouldn't touch you until the school year reached its conclusion." Medina's face changed to one of shock and fear. "The Headmaster knows?!" Haltingly she continued, "How … how did he find out?" "He's always known Mina. Albus was the one who sent the forged letters reuniting us."

Astonished, Medina collapsed against Severus and began to gently caress his chest. "I am so sorry Severus," she whispered. "I had no idea Professor Dumbledore suspected a relationship between us. The last thing I wanted was for your professional reputation to be jeopardized." Returning her touch, Severus said, "Nothing is in jeopardy Mina; other than my ability to contain the desire I have for you," he laughed. "We just have to wait a bit longer and then …," he exhaled, "then we can be together completely." His words comforted her, but did nothing to extinguish the passionate feelings coursing through her body as dusk approached nightfall. Ending their embrace, each returned separately to the castle and the cold showers that awaited them.

*

The beginning of June brought the departure of both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall; leaving Severus as acting Headmaster of Hogwarts for two weeks. Although displeased by this additional imposition on his time, Professor Snape recognized that this was the most moderate part of the school year for such an assignment. Early June was dedicated to preparing for the end-of-year exams; as such, nearly every student concentrated on their studies instead of on ways to bend school rules and stray into places that would require the Headmaster's attention. Aside from presiding over his scheduled potions classes to deliver study assignments and exam requirements, Snape found very little additional work associated with his temporary position; thusly, he found time for private research. Before promising Professor Dumbledore that he would pursue no personal relationship with Medina, Snape had intended on involving her in his plans to develop a potion or process to imbue physical objects with chemical properties. Circumstances now being what they were, he found himself frequently saddened by his separation from her – she really was quite a brilliant alchemist and had become, through hours spent on North Island walking together behind protective charms, a valued companion.

As Medina was not a Hogwarts' student in the formal sense, she was not subject to its end-of-year exams. Instead, she spent her weekdays working furiously toward a solution to Professor Snape's research problem; nearly desperate to answer the question of whether potion properties could be permanently imparted to solid objects. Saturdays were restful, and most Sunday afternoons were spent on North Island picnicking with Severus. Hours swiftly passed while they walked within the woods or along the shore together, discussing alchemy and expressing a reserved affection by holding hands - the knowledge that the school year's end was only weeks away providing them with the fortitude to express themselves no further. "Severus," she said, "have you thought much about July?" Returning a quizzical look he replied, "July? What happens in July?" Dropping Severus' hand, Medina stopped and turned toward the water and paused noticeably. "Will you visit me in Majorca?" she asked faintly. Realizing that, although he had put volumes of thought into his future with her, he had never openly expressed his wishes to either himself or Medina. Professor Snape, ending the silence said, "Mina … I suppose we should discuss our expectations; but, I assumed you'd come to me when you were comfortable doing so." "Oh," was all she uttered while taking a seat upon the stony shore, her arms wrapped around the legs drawn to her chest. Taking a knee behind her, Severus brushed her hair with his hand and said, "You know that I have a difficult time expressing my emotions verbally, but that does not mean that my feelings for you are any less today than they were yesterday, or will be tomorrow." "I'm sorry Severus," she said sadly. "I don't mean to add distraction to your already complicated circumstance … I just miss you so much when we're apart." Severus' arms encircled Medina's form as he quietly seated himself next to her on the beach, the evening breeze brushing their faces. She leaned into his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin, and breathed in the smell of his clothing which provided her a sense of security. "Mina," he began softly, "have you considered what you'd like to do in your professional career?" Flushing with embarrassment, Medina said, "Yes … but it's nothing more developed than a daydream; I've certainly made no plans." Always amused by her attempts to prevent disappointment by tempering any source of happiness, Severus continued, "Indulge me Mina. Tell me what you dream." Medina stood and walked a few paces from where they'd been sitting together, running her hand absently through her own hair. "Severus," she hesitated, again evaluating whether she should expose herself to the possibility of rejection. "I thought it would be nice to spend my time with you; you have so many wonderful ideas that require research and development." Exhaling with frustration, Medina concluded, "I have a selfishly foolish notion that you'd want me with you for that." She said nothing further, despite the many things she'd thought of saying during any number of imaginary conversations. Professor Snape stood and joined Medina to look out onto the lake, his arms wrapped around her waist. "I can think of nothing more wonderful than spending the rest of my days that way," he said with his chin resting atop her head. Medina could reply in no other way than to turn within Severus' arms and hold him, resting her tear-stained face upon his chest. She could not imagine a more surreal, more perfect moment; one that was supposed to forever exist beyond her reach.

*

The last two weeks in June crawled by with unmerciful slowness. Professor Snape distracted himself with grading exams and taking advantage of his last opportunities of the year to berate the potions students. Medina always chastised him for this behavior, but found it difficult to keep a straight face while doing so – there was something about the way he raved that amused her. One Wednesday evening, Severus was surprised to find a post owl tapping its beak against his study window, a small package clenched between its feet. "What have we here?" he said aloud to himself. Opening the window, he retrieved the package and allowed the owl to fly away, leaving a dusting of small feathers on the sill. Snape opened the package and found a simple gold ring; it had no markings, no unique shape. There was a folded piece of parchment beneath the cotton upon which the ring set. It read:

_You are going to love what this ring does to you!_

_M._

Were it from anyone other than Medina, he would have been suspicious. As it were, he slipped the ring onto his finger and saw an amazing progression of pale blue, plasma-like electricity emanate from the ring and envelop his entire body. Aside from his surprise at the ring's reaction upon being worn, Severus was fascinated by the strange, yet pleasant sensation the energy imparted to his skin. Looking down at his outstretched hands, Professor Snape realized that he could no longer see the definition of his body; only its shimmering outline. This was Medina's doppelganger potion made real within the ring's construct. "She did it," he said with amazement. "She actually did it!" Indeed, there was no end to the surprises she had for him. Removing the ring, which dispelled the odd effect, Snape placed it back in its box, determined to find Medina.

As it was a weeknight, Professor Snape suspected Medina would be barricaded behind books in the restricted section and made for that location. "Good evening Madam Pince," he said coolly. "Have you seen Miss de Muro recently?" Irritated, as usual, by any interruption, the librarian snapped, "The back of her head is just beyond that wall." Understanding her reference to the wall separating the stacks from the restricted section, Severus glared at Madam Pince and admitted himself to Medina's sanctuary. Snape quietly crept up behind Medina as she intently studied a massive leather text filled with yellowing parchment pages, unaware of his arrival. "I received your gift," he said, brushing her ear with his lips, placing his hands on her shoulders. With all of the non-verbal enthusiasm she dared express, Medina pushed herself from the reading desk and leapt into Severus' arms. Were they in the unrestricted area of the library, their clandestine affair would have been discovered immediately; however, the Hogwarts restricted section was, tonight, theirs alone. Risking discovery, Medina briefly kissed Severus' cheek and whispered, "Can you believe it? Can you believe that it actually works?" "We obviously cannot discuss this here," he said as quietly as possible, "but first thing tomorrow afternoon, meet me on the island." The pride reflected in his expression was enough to sustain her through their time apart. Medina nodded and kissed his cheek once more before Severus left the library to return to his private chambers.

*

Despite a driving rain, Medina crossed the expanse of Black Lake in the weathered skiff, hoping to arrive on the island before Professor Snape. Seeing that she was indeed the only one there, Medina erected those charms necessary to protect them from prying outsiders. As the weather showed no sign of improving, Medina magically constructed a dome within which they could spend their time together, protected from the cold rain. The sound of Severus' boots snapping birch twigs as he entered the meadow thrilled Medina; her anticipation of his arrival nearly unbearable. "I'm drenched," Professor Snape shouted with a smile. "What's for lunch?" Medina had spread the familiar, large plaid blanket on the meadow floor beneath her protective dome, but had not yet laid out their afternoon meal. Severus came out of the rain and kissed the equally wet woman he now held in his arms; no longer caring that she made him feel like a silly child. "I didn't have time to grab much from the kitchens, but I did find a nice bottle of wine." Medina laid the bread and cheese upon the blanket, and turned to fill two crystal goblets with Grenache. "To your unbelievable discovery," Severus said with a raised glass and an uncharacteristically warm smile. Medina blushed furiously at this complement and said awkwardly, "Thank you Severus … you must know that I did it for you." Even though they had spent numerous Sundays together on this tiny island, Professor Snape was still stunned when Medina expressed her love – how could this beautiful, intelligent young woman feel this way about him? "But tell me," he continued, "how did you do it? How did you manage to get the potion's properties to permanently bind with the ring?" They sat down opposite each other and Medina proceeded to explain in great detail how she'd gone about isolating a chemical compound that would react with the ring's metallic core and solidify the potion's essence within. "I just plated the ring with gold after I was sure the properties were permanent. The underlying metal is copper and I didn't want your finger turning green from wearing it," she finished, smiling all the while. Finding himself unable to take his eyes from her, Professor Snape said, "Absolutely brilliant Mina; but, have you tried this with any other potions or objects? How stable is the process and are the effects truly permanent?" "I haven't continued refining these results, having only just successfully constructed the ring," she replied. "But I'd be thrilled to carry on if you would join me."

Not caring if it was the sweet smell of the rain around them, or the look of her body beneath sodden school robes, or the way those startlingly crystal blue eyes of hers constantly begged for him, Severus found himself reaching out for Medina across the space between them. Caring even less what Severus' motivation was, she took his hand and lay down next to him on the blanket. "I am so in love with you - do you know that?" he whispered, running his finger down Medina's damp cheek; his words barely audible above the din of the storm moving across the lake. Medina replied by kissing Severus eagerly, pulling his rain-soaked body closer. Their time spent apart and the lines of her body rendered useless any conviction he had of containing himself. Medina proceeded to make an arousing game of taking his drenched robes off; kissing each part of his body as her fingers worked to slowly expose his skin. She would not return the favor as Professor Snape reached to unbutton her blouse; hastily and completely disrobing herself instead. Smiling, Severus drew Medina against his body and wrapped her gently in his arms, noticing how cold her wet skin was. He quickly conjured another thick blanket under which they began to make love for the first of several times that day. Despite their shared dreams, there was nothing to compare with how they made each other feel this afternoon and into the evening.

*

"Where have you been?!" shouted Professor Sprout to the interim Headmaster as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast Thursday morning. With his typical glare and icy voice, Professor Snape replied, "Whatever do you mean Pomona?" taking the center seat upon the Great Hall dais. "You know perfectly well what I mean Severus," she croaked in a strained, hushed voice. "Filius and I have been looking for you since yesterday evening. He even stopped by your chambers at eleven o'clock last night and you weren't there." With a face that betrayed no emotion, Professor Snape said, "I spent the afternoon in Exeter. I was unable to return until after midnight. As there are a host of methods available to contact me should an emergency arise, I did not feel the need to discuss my personal appointment with you." Joining Professors Sprout and Snape at the head table, Professor Flitwick interjected quickly upon arriving, "Where have you been?!" Raising an eyebrow to accentuate his glare, Snape turned to Pomona and said, "I am far too busy to answer the same questions twice. I leave you to it." Pushing the Headmaster's chair away from the table with excessive force, Professor Snape stood and strode out of the Great Hall leaving both Pomona and Filius to stare at each other with gaping mouths. Severus rushed back to his chambers and donned the ring Medina gave him on Wednesday – he needed to contact her and this was the only way he could think of to do so without attracting attention. She was scheduled to be in Professor Vector's class at two o'clock; fifteen minutes from now. Initially swerving so as not to make contact with any other students in the hall, Snape realized that he was completely unaffected by anyone's gaze or touch; he could move undetected through the throngs of students, and found that this provided a great sense of relief. The look on Medina's face as she rounded the corner on her way to Professor Vector's classroom, seeing Snape's shimmering silhouette, answered his question as to whether she would be able to notice him and recognize that this was a signal of his needing to speak with her immediately. Medina nodded her head in Severus' direction and continued past the arithmancy classroom. "Hey Mina, where are you going?! You're gonna be late!" one of her Ravenclaw classmates shouted, causing Medina to turn and answer, "I'm not feeling very well Chris. Will you tell Professor Vector that I've gone to the lavatory and will join the class shortly?" "Sure thing," he replied as he squeezed through the crowded hall and into the classroom. Scanning the area for Severus' shape, Medina saw that he was still following her as she made to descend the marble staircase toward his dungeon chambers.

Closing the heavy wooden door once the shimmering Professor Snape entered the classroom, Medina said tentatively, "Please tell me you're just taking the ring out for a spin and that nothing is wrong." Removing the ring from his finger and regaining his solid form, Professor Snape quickly asked, "Has anyone spoken to you about your late return to the castle last night?" "No … no one," she replied. "Everyone assumed I was in the library as usual." As the evident concern washed away from Severus' face, Medina realized that she had somehow averted the disastrous discovery of their affair. "What happened Severus?" she asked with an intent look in her eyes. "It would appear nothing has happened Mina. Professors Sprout and Flitwick questioned my whereabouts and late return, but I told them that I had taken a daytrip to Exeter on personal business." Pausing to regain his composure, Professor Snape said, "I wanted to make sure that you had not been questioned or implicated in my absence. I also wanted you to know what I told the others in case further questions arose." Leaning Severus back against the worktable, Medina encircled his body gently and held herself against him. Exhaling deeply, he began to stroke her hair as he always did when she was this close, breathing in her soothing lilac fragrance. "This is too much stress for you Severus," Medina said as she nestled into him further. "You can't be subject to any question of impropriety … your reputation could be damaged." Severus smiled at her concern and compassion, something he doubted he had for himself. Medina continued, "What do you suggest we do? There is only one week remaining in the school year. Should we avoid each other until the other students are dismissed to return home?" Knowing that she was right, Severus said, "I hate that we have to avoid each other … but, you are entirely correct. We need to finish the month apart." They spent a few more silent moments in each others' arms before parting for the agreed upon, but unwanted, hiatus.

*

With only two days remaining until all the now loathsome students could be ushered away from Hogwarts and onto the train leaving Hogsmeade for London, Professor Snape found his mind preoccupied with thoughts of Medina and the time he planned to spend with her. They would no longer be restricted to protected parts of the castle or grounds, soon able to resume their potions research and concealed love affair. The knock on his classroom door brought mixed feelings of anticipation and disappointment as he knew Medina would not be on its other side, but wished, just the same, that she were. "Good afternoon Severus," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. "Good afternoon Sir. Please come in," replied Professor Snape with an uncharacteristic flourish of his arm toward the center of the classroom. "How was your trip to the Ministry?" Taking a seat in front of the empty fireplace, the Headmaster said, "Oh fine Severus, fine. Fudge is as ever … Fudge, but Kingsley sends his greetings." Resuming his place behind the worn writing desk, Professor Snape asked in a somewhat less reserved tone than intended, "Is there something I can do for you Headmaster?" trying to keep any look that may evince guilt far from his features. "I stopped by to inquire about your plans for the summer months," Albus said quietly. "I received an interesting letter from Madam Cabrera in Palma regarding a request for Medina's extended stay with us." Folding his pale hands upon the desktop, Severus said, "After lengthy discussion with Miss de Muro, we, that is to say Miss de Muro, decided that she wished to remain at Hogwarts and assist me in completing some of my more ambitious research projects." With a look of forced innocence that Snape knew might provoke suspicion in the Headmaster; he tried to regain his composure saying, "As I had no objection to the suggestion, I thought it prudent to request permission from Madam Cabrera prior to consulting with you on the matter." "Of course you did Severus," Dumbledore replied calmly. "I was only interested in how you arrived at the decision and whether you had developed a plan regarding Medina's future research assistance." Relaxing slightly, Severus said, "Yes, of course Headmaster. Miss de Muro and I spoke at length of what she intended to do upon leaving Hogwarts, professionally I mean. Having no prearranged commitments, we decided that her services here would be invaluable and would also provide additional opportunity for instruction." As if changing to a discussion of the weather, Professor Dumbledore said, "Have you told Medina of your feelings for her?" The overwhelming silence between the two men stretched several moments before Professor Snape swallowed noticeably and said, "Headmaster … unless this in some way influences your decision in allowing Miss de Muro to remain at Hogwarts and assist me in the laboratory, I hardly see the point of your question." "Play this however you like Severus," the Headmaster replied with a knowing smile, "but keep in mind that most women appreciate clear definition of the relationship they find themselves in, and I doubt Medina is different in this respect." Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and patted Severus on the shoulder with a wink, saying, "Have a good evening Severus. Sleep well."

The Headmaster was, of course, correct. Professor Snape knew that he must determine a clear path prior to inviting Medina to travel down it with him. He could hardly expect her to commit to an abstract future, although he felt that she would do so, if not solely to please him. He was currently, however, ill-prepared to expound on his wishes regarding their personal life; and, after many long minutes pacing within his private study, Snape sat at his writing desk and drafted Medina a letter:

_Miss de Muro,_

_Pursuant to your Headmistress' approval, I would like to extend a formal invitation regarding the position of potions research assistant at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your period of employment may begin at the time of your choosing; however, I must stress the importance of commencing work as soon as possible. Professor Dumbledore has no objections to this appointment and, as such, gives his approval pending that of Madam Cabrera. When convenient, please enclose your intentions within reply post. Thank you._

_Professor S. Snape_

It was no more than one hour after the post owl left Severus' study window when another returned with Medina's reply:

_Professor Snape,_

_I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my time at your side as potions research assistant. Assuming Madam Cabrera finds no fault with this intention, I request your assistance regarding transfer of personal possessions and habitation within Hogwarts castle._

_M._

Unable to suppress the smile that found its place upon his face and within his eyes, Professor Snape folded the note and tucked it inside his robes; keeping this piece of Medina close to him during her absence. He could tell by her words that she was excited about the prospect of joining him in the castle, while trying to remain professional – unfortunately her opening sentence gave away feelings that her closing remarks could not hide. Her note did make him start at the thought of where she would stay and how they would interact publicly, as well as privately; although he was certain that they would find no trouble with the latter. This most recent, albeit brief, period of self-imposed separation validated his feeling that Medina was the woman he wanted to spend the remainder of his life with, but reinforced his insecurity in believing she could feel the same. 'I'm sure every man in my position feels like this at one time or another,' Snape mused to himself. 'I'm in no particular hurry … I'll just let Medina dictate things,' he thought, trying to temporarily relieve himself of any further introspection.

*

Madam Cabrera having exuberantly sent words of approval regarding the proposed position with Professor Snape, little remained to account for besides living arrangements, work schedules, research topics, and the responsibilities associated with the position. The Headmaster would address the first, and Severus the remainder, in order to welcome Medina to the Hogwarts' staff as quickly as possible. Professors Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout were pleased by the news that Miss de Muro would be joining their ranks, albeit as an assistant, and sent letters of congratulations that reinforced her feeling that this was going to be a wonderful time in her life. "We've private chambers in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Towers, as well as in either dungeon – it's up to you which you'd prefer," said Professor McGonagall pleasantly, "and, of course, you'll have access to all of the staff areas as well." "Thank you Professor. If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Medina replied, "I'd like to look at the rooms before I decide." "Certainly, it's no trouble. Just let either Pomona or I know when you'd like the tour." Smiling broadly, Medina spent the rest of the afternoon imagining what it would soon be like spending her time unrestrictedly within the castle while she prepared a list of personal items she would retrieve from her home in Majorca.

Severus and Medina both agreed that there would be no illusion of impropriety should she choose to take up residence in the dungeons; and, as such, she selected a suite of rooms opposite Professor Snape's; however, still committed to maintaining an air of unquestionable professionalism, Medina and Severus restricted their public communications, without exception, to post owl. It became a bit of a game between them to see which could send a message such that the other was compelled to find the sender. "Open up," Medina whispered, tapping quietly at Severus' classroom door. She heard the bolt slide back and Snape's footsteps returning to the opposite side of the room. Pushing the heavy wooden door open, she quickly entered the chamber and locked the door behind her. "Are you out of your mind?!" she asked with a devilish grin. "I'm sure McGonagall noticed my blushing in the staff room while I read that last note!" Crossing the room, Professor Snape raised an eyebrow and said, "I was quite certain from your previous reply that you would enjoy my suggestion. Was I wrong?" "No. You were anything but wrong," she said blushing once more as she approached his desk. "But I had a better idea on my way down here." Intrigued by the suggestive smile on her face, Severus found he was becoming aroused without having yet touched her. "Sit down," Medina said as she began unbuttoning her long black robes. Professor Snape glided slowly across the classroom and seated himself behind his large worn desk. Stopping halfway down her blouse, Medina left the remaining buttons for Severus to undo as she settled herself on his lap, causing him to shiver noticeably. Professor Snape waved his wand toward the locked classroom door and said, "Inturbidus," to ensure they would not be interrupted. Medina was no longer shy about initiating these rare, clandestine exchanges. Severus had given every indication that he enjoyed her subtle aggressiveness and she was happy to express herself this way. Following the cut of Medina's blouse, Professor Snape ran his hands along her thin form while kissing her deeply. It had been several weeks since they were last together privately and it took little effort for either to find they were heady with the other's touch. Exchanging the unfastening of buttons and clasps, Medina and Severus methodically revealed themselves; exploring each other's bodies with lips and hands. "You feel incredible Mina," he said in a deep, raspy voice. Reaching out to grasp his hands in hers, she guided him along her body. The breath caught in Severus' chest as she led his fingers along her breasts, rhythmically leaning into his touch. Responding tenderly, Medina slipped to the floor between his feet, reaching out to unfasten the belt beneath his tunic. Wide-eyed, Professor Snape watched her every movement, mesmerized by the tracing of her hands along his thighs. "May I," Medina asked softly, indicating that she desired to please him. Unable to utter anything more than a strangled sigh, Severus nodded, digging his nails into the arms of his chair as she continued undressing him. Medina took great care in his disrobing, ensuring that she went neither too slowly, which would cruelly tease them both, nor too quickly, savoring their stolen time together. She wanted him to know that she loved him passionately and without reservation, touching him selflessly with her hands and mouth for many long moments. Finally feeling content with the knowledge that she had satisfied him completely, Medina returned to her place upon his lap, leaning into his chest, caressing his forearm. "Mina," Severus whispered, "no one has ever done that to me before." Hesitating momentarily, unsure whether he was embarrassed by her forward actions, she said, "You seemed to like it," reaching out to touch his hand gently. Taking hers in return, Professor Snape sighed happily and said, "That goes without saying." Medina wasn't sure whether Severus felt awkward at her having loved him this way, being that it was Severus' first experience; but, his holding her tightly, stroking her hair, gave Medina every confidence that he was pleased, and this made her wonderfully content.

*

The start of July brought with it the start of Medina's career as Professor Snape's research assistant and near-constant companion. Although she'd initially solved the problem of imbuing solid objects with potion properties, Medina was still unable to apply the concept to non-metallic items. There was much work to be done regarding the solution to this secondary problem, and Medina was all too content to spend her time thusly. "Severus," she said as they worked together late into the evening, "What do think of bridging a non-metallic substrate with a modified organic compound that reacts favorably with the subject solution?" "Assuming," he replied, "the modified organic contains enough bonded metallic molecules of the correct type … hmmm," he paused thinking. "Yes, I imagine that could work. Do you have a test plan developed yet?" "Nothing concrete, but I have taken the time to lay out a few ideas," she said, "though I didn't want to proceed further without your consent." Professor Snape looked up from the cauldron in front of him and said smiling, "Mina, aside from aims at destroying the castle, you do not have to gain my permission to experiment and further our research." Reflecting his smile, Medina replied, "I know Sev, I just feel better having consulted with you first. You know such a great deal about experimental alchemy; I'd be a fool for not taking advantage of that." As ever impressed with the way Medina expressed her maturity and intelligence, Severus colored slightly from the compliment. Despite the consistency of their relationship, Snape was humbled by Medina's praise and affection for him – he still could not fathom how she so obviously wished to be with him. Whenever he looked up and caught her gaze, he found himself unable to breathe properly. Severus was fascinated by the way she made him feel like a man twenty years younger; although he was a bit embarrassed as well. Seeing the warmth behind those amazing blue eyes, he thought, 'One day soon, I'll ask this woman to marry me.' "What did you say?" Medina asked happily. "What?" Severus replied, clearing the fog from his brain. "I'm sorry," she continued. "I thought you said something just now." "Oh? Um … no; I was just thinking about this solution," he answered, hoping that he had indeed kept these last thoughts of marriage to himself.

*

Despite the relative freedom they enjoyed during the summer holiday, Professor Snape and Medina remained vigilant regarding the concealment of their affection for each other. The Hogwarts' staff knew they were courting, but played the part of oblivious colleagues whenever the couple tried, with so much effort, to obscure the truth. "You should have seen Severus yesterday afternoon," Professor Sprout said merrily to Professors McGonagall and Vector. "He can't possible think we don't recognize what's going on, but you'd never know it by the way he acts." Continuing to relate a scene where she'd found Professor Snape and Medina embracing in greenhouse three, Pomona said, "I tried to leave quietly, but I tripped spectacularly over a potted tentacula." All three professors laughed at Pomona's description as she continued, "I felt terrible barging in on them, but I had no idea they were in there." Chuckling, Minerva interrupted, "What creative excuse did Severus have this time?" "Oh heavens," Professor Sprout replied, "he started mumbling something about 'acquiring golden orchid stems for use in our new experiment,' gesturing that these were Severus' words, "but I knew that was complete waffle because the orchids are in greenhouse five!" Again, the three professors laughed heartily at the image of their stern colleague conjuring such a pathetic dodge. "And poor Medina just stood there looking like she was going to be sick … I feel so sorry for them," Pomona finished. "We'll be fortunate to live long enough to see either of them openly divulge their relationship; but, it's still fun to watch Severus in a twist. God knows he's made enough students squirm over the years!" Professor Vector howled.

The remainder of the summer passed much the same way, and the beginning of the new school year loomed nearby. Taking advantage of the last free weekend before the students' return, Severus and Medina spent their time on North Island. They'd taken the worn wooden skiff onto the lake, enjoying their traditional afternoon picnic on its glassy black waters. "This is lovely," Medina said as she cleared away their now empty plates. "Uh-huh," was all that Professor Snape happily yawned; stretching his arms wide as he entertained the idea of a nap. Medina moved their basket to the bottom of the boat and took up a place in the bow with her back to the water. "Come sit with me," she said, spreading the plaid woolen blanket between the gunwales. Only too happy to oblige, Severus laid down in the bottom of the skiff, resting his head on Medina's lap, taking pleasure in the cool breeze on his face. She spent the remains of the afternoon stroking Severus' hair, smiling contently as she watched him enjoy a peaceful slumber. As ever, it was late into the evening before the pair returned to the castle, deciding haphazardly which bedroom to share. "My room is a complete disaster Sev," a sleepy Medina said. "I've got tests set up all over the place." Taking her hand, Professor Snape led Medina across the hall toward his chambers, completely happy to share them with her; but said teasingly, "You know, we've got this wonderful little spell we use called 'scourgify' … you might want to give it try sometime." Raising an eyebrow, Medina replied with a smirk, "We've also got a little spell we use on Majorca called 'keep sassing me and you can sleep alone tonight.'" Severus smiled at her retort and said, "Well … my room it is then!" Not wanting to leave Snape with the last word, Medina smirked and said, "Thought so." As they had every other night that last week before the start of term, Severus and Medina retired by way of languishing in a hot bath, and sharing a late night bottle of wine and conversation.

*

"Hello Severus, please come in," said Professor Dumbledore pleasantly as he opened the door for his Potions Master. "Good evening Headmaster," Severus said in cool reply. "May I ask why you've asked me to your personal study instead of your office? It is highly unusual," Professor Snape asked suspiciously. "Because, Severus, I wished to speak to you about a personal matter; so, why not a personal place?" Dumbledore replied with a smile. Professor Snape was hard pressed to remember the last time he was in the Headmaster's private study and wondered if their conversation was to be as lighthearted as Albus made it seem. Taking a seat on Professor Dumbledore's overstuffed divan, Professor Snape said nothing, crossing his hands tightly in his laps. "Would you like a drink Severus? I've a delightful bottle of cherry brandy that I think you'd enjoy." "No thank you Headmaster," replied Snape politely. "I wished to speak with you this evening as a friend Severus, not as a professor or Headmaster," Dumbledore began. "With the start of term upon us, have you considered what you will do regarding your relationship with Medina?" "I'm not sure what you mean," Professor Snape said. "I thought that we had established her position as potions research assistant, what else is there to consider?" Turning a look of annoyance on Snape, Professor Dumbledore said, "Severus, for heaven's sake, just this once, would you please leave the pretense out of the conversation? If you are truly lacking an understanding of the subject, then we have a much more serious topic to discuss." Severus said nothing in reply; but, the look of suppressed embarrassment he assumed led Albus to believe that he would now engage in their conversation honestly. "You are, of course, free to do as you please, barring any obvious infraction, but I thought you may be interested in discussing the logistics of your personal relationship with our newest staff member," the Headmaster clearly stated. "Yes Albus," Snape said, now obviously succumbing to the lowering of his guard. "I would like your advice regarding how I should proceed with Miss de Muro." Smiling again warmly, Dumbledore continued, "I must tell you that, although your efforts to conceal your affair have been admirable, you and Medina have failed miserably in that regard." Looking at Albus with genuine surprise, Severus could say nothing in reply. "Oh don't worry Severus," the Headmaster laughed. "The staff is thrilled for both of you." Pouring another drink, Dumbledore said, "The simplest solution to the problem of how to hide your relationship is to not hide it at all." "Sir?!" Snape questioned abruptly. "I mean …," Albus added, "have you considered marrying Medina?" Professor Snape relaxed, slouching slightly into the back of the divan. "I have. I have considered it very seriously." Prompting Severus to continue, Albus said, "…And?" Exhaling sharply, forcing himself to finish the thought, Snape stated with apparent discomfort, "Well I … I want what's best for Medina, and quite frankly I doubt that I am what is best for her."

Professor Dumbledore gently set his glass of brandy on the side table and took a seat next to Professor Snape on the divan. Looking at Severus intently, with a serious yet tender face, Albus said, "You, Severus, are what is best for her. You are the only one for her." Seeing the Headmaster's stern look, Professor Snape said, "Sir, I do not understand." "This time I believe you Severus; I neither expected nor wished you to understand until now." Returning no more than an intense look of puzzlement, Snape waited for Albus to explain. "Medina's curse is as real and powerful as ever," Dumbledore said softly. "But," Severus began to interrupt as Albus raised a hand to silence him. "Mercurius related the story of how Lord Voldemort cursed his granddaughter to Nicholas and I. No one other than we three, not even Medina, knew the details of the curse." Professor Snape waited for further explanation with a look of worried anticipation. The Headmaster continued, "During your time of open allegiance to Lord Voldemort, you were considered a follower of darkness. As such, when the curse was conceived, it was done without deliberation regarding whether it would include the Dark Lord's Deatheaters." Beginning to understand the ramifications of Albus' words, Professor Snape's pensive visage softened slightly as he remained silent, awaiting the remainder of the explanation. "Those with the dark mark upon them were not implicated in Lord Voldemort's magic. This, naturally, was of no concern as it was beyond the realm of possibility that any of the Deatheaters would consider something other than inflicting pain and anguish on the likes of Mancor and his granddaughter." A faint smile took shape upon Severus' face as the full meaning of Dumbledore's words became apparent. "As I said Severus," Albus finished, "you are what is best for her; you are the only one for her." "Thank you Headmaster," Professor Snape said quietly and with obvious appreciation. "Perhaps I have much more to consider than I first thought." Nodding his head in agreement, Professor Dumbledore rose from the divan and closed the study door behind Severus as he left to return to his own private chambers.

*

It was fortunate that the new school year had begun, as Professor Snape would dwell endlessly on his proposal to Medina were he not inundated with potions classes and private research. It had taken very little time to decide that he would definitely ask Medina to be his wife; however, summoning the boldness to ask this young woman was something quite different. It was the repeated requests for status from Professor Dumbledore that finally coaxed him into setting a time for this most difficult question. "Mina," Severus said quietly across the classroom worktable. "Hmm?" Medina replied without taking her eyes off the task of precisely measuring the required amount of eel liver for their potion. "Would you like to go to Dover with me this weekend?" Looking up from the cauldron, Medina said excitedly, "That sounds wonderful. I'd love to go!" Pleased with himself for besting this first obstacle, Severus nodded and whispered nothing more than, "Good," while thinking this would be very good indeed.

*

Friday evening arrived more quickly than either Professor Snape or Medina had anticipated. Having both packed for their trip the day before, there was no delay in their crossing the castle grounds once the evening's shadows settled over Hogwarts' front gate. "Since I've never been to Dover, you'll have to assist me in apparating; otherwise, heaven knows where I'd end up," Medina said smiling up at Severus. Placing her hand upon his arm, Professor Snape instructed, "Clear your mind and hold on tight … I don't want to loose you along the way. Are you ready?" Nodding her head vigorously Medina said, "Let's go!"

With the 'pop' indicative of this magical method of travel, Professor Snape and Medina opened their eyes to find themselves standing beneath a clear, moonlit sky on the path leading to The Golden Hind in Maxton. It was a short distance to the cliffs and violently crashing waves, but the warm light radiating from the small inn's windows was both welcoming and comforting. "This looks wonderful Sev. Have you stayed here before?" Medina asked happily. "No," he replied, pleased that she found the accommodations acceptable, "but the Headmaster spoke highly of it and recommended we stay here." Still disquieted by the thought that Professor Dumbledore was so intimate with their affair, Medina had to make a conscious effort to dispel the nervousness associated with that knowledge. Seeing her hesitation, Severus asked, "Are you alright?" Medina snapped quickly from her fixation regarding the Headmaster and replied, "Yes … I'm quite fine. I'm still just a bit uncomfortable with Professor Dumbledore's familiarity with our relationship that's all." Severus wrapped his arm around Medina's waist and said, "In due time Mina, you'll find that Albus has been a far greater friend to us than any other." Professor Snape picked up their small bags and ushered Medina into The Golden Hind's quaint lobby. "Evenin' Governor," the graying innkeeper said in pleasant welcome. "Can I pull you folks a pint?" he added with a broad smile. "No thank you Sir," Professor Snape said politely. "We would, however, like the key to the room we've reserved." "If you'll follow me," said the innkeeper as he quickly ducked beneath the bar rail with surprising dexterity. Taking their bags, the elderly gentleman guided the couple up the narrow oak staircase and along the dimly-lit hall to room seven. "Here you are folks," the innkeeper announced. "Is there anything I can have my misses bring up for you? A plate of sandwiches perhaps? Or how 'bout a nice bottle of sherry?" Looking to Medina for agreement, Severus said, "That sounds wonderful. Thank you." "Right away Sir, right away" the old man said merrily over his shoulder as he disappeared down the stairs to the inn's kitchen.

Moments later, an equally elderly woman plump from years of comfortable married life knocked on number seven. Medina crossed the room and found a warm smile greeting her as she opened the door. "Good evening Miss," the innkeeper's wife said as she entered their room, placing an old silver serving tray with ham sandwiches and a filled decanter of sherry on the credenza. "Is there anything else we can get you before Harold and I turn in for the evening?" she asked. "No thank you Madam, we shall be quite well," Severus said, discretely folding a gold galleon in the old woman's palm. Pleasantly surprised by so fine a gratuity, she bowed deeply upon backing quietly from their room.

With an unexpected burst of enthusiasm, Medina dove onto the massive, black walnut, four-post bed. "This is magnificent Sev," she said cheerfully as she rolled over onto her back smiling. Warmed and comforted by her smile, Professor Snape crossed the room and jumped upon the bed, causing Medina to laugh as his impact made her bounce several inches above the comforter. The clock stopped while they stared lovingly at each other, drowning in the endlessness of their eyes. With arousing conviction, Medina whispered, "Make love to me Severus … please." This last word forcing him to close his eyes to dispel any thought that this was another dream.

*

It was nearly ten o'clock the next morning before Severus and Medina woke beneath the thick down comforter together. Snuggling next to Severus, her arm across his chest, Medina said, "Good morning Sev … sleep well?" "Amazingly well Mina," he replied drawing her against him with his arm around her shoulder. "Would you like to see the cliffs today," he asked softly. Lifting her head and brushing the hair from her eyes to better see Severus, Medina replied devilishly, "Since it's only Saturday … we could spend the day right here," tipping her head toward the bed beneath them, "and picnic on the cliffs tomorrow." "Mina I dare say you're making me blush," he said playfully, pulling her into a long, gentle kiss. Surprisingly, Medina threw her leg over his waist and settled herself on Severus' lap with a mischievous look that greatly excited him. Medina leaned down, brushing her lips against his ear, and said, "Usted es la major cosa de mi vida." "I have no idea what that means," he whispered, "but it sounds wonderful."

Following Medina's suggestion to the letter, they found themselves pleasantly exhausted and famished as the dinner hour made its approach. "Would you like to go down to the pub and have something? Or would you prefer I arrange to have something brought up?" Professor Snape asked hoarsely. "I don't think I'd be able to make it back up the stairs – I'm spent," Medina replied. Agreeing with Medina's assessment, Severus pulled the chord, ringing their service bell in the kitchen. In a blink, the wizened innkeeper's wife was at the door with a pleasant, yet knowing, smile. "Good evenin' Sir. Would you and your wife like some dinner brought up?" she said warmly. As to whom blushed more at her words, neither Severus nor Medina could say; nor could either bring themselves to contradict the old woman for some odd reason. "That would be nice. Thank you." Severus answered politely. "You two make such a lovely pair. How long have you children been married?" she added in reply. Startled into silence, Snape closed the door quickly to appear as if he had not heard her last question. Turning to Medina he said cautiously, "I … hope the old woman didn't embarrass you with her inaccurate assessment of our relationship." Medina exhaled slowly and began crossing the room toward Severus saying, "I have nothing to be embarrassed by Sev – we do make a lovely pair." Relieved that his Sunday proposal plans would need no alteration, Professor Snape met Medina in the middle of the room and wrapped her in his arms. "How did you find me Mina?" Severus asked quietly, as if to himself. "How did you ever find me?" - - "The same way you found me Severus," she answered. "Because you needed to…"

*

Early Sunday morning looked dismal as rain poured from thick, steel gray clouds covering the coast. It took concerted effort for Severus to not reflect his disappointment with the weather in either his look or speech. He would still ask Medina to marry him today, but he had hoped it would have been beneath a clear blue sky. Mid-way through breakfast, however, the prevailing offshore breeze moved the offending clouds further inland, leaving a dazzling sun to dry the ground and raise their spirits. "I'm excited to see the cliffs Sev … I've heard they're magnificent!" Medina said cheerfully as they gathered their things for the outing. "Magnificent," Snape replied, "is a very appropriate description; especially on a day like today."

They left the inn just before noon and began the modest walk to the cliffs. Comfortable in their anonymity, Severus and Medina held hands along the way and chatted happily about how much they'd enjoyed the way they spent the previous day together. Professor Snape found that he had great difficulty in looking at anything other than Medina and the way her silver-blond hair danced in the stiff breeze as they neared the shoreline. Medina noticed Severus' attention and squeezed his hand with a shy smile. The roar of the ocean crashing against the distant base of the cliffs notified the couple that they had reached their destination. Slowly edging to the brink where the cliffs meet the ocean, holding Professor Snape's hands tightly to lean out into the iridescent salt spray rising from the rocks below, Medina shouted over the ocean's roar, "This is incredible Sev! It's violent and beautiful at the same time!" Severus simply smiled as he held onto her, fearful that her exuberance would cause Medina to tumble over the edge. "I'd hoped you'd think so!" he shouted back against the upwelling gusts. They spent the next several hours walking through the soft grass along the cliff line, Medina talking happily about any number of things; Severus conversing while playing the scene of his proposal repeatedly in his head.

It was nearly one o'clock before Professor Snape and Medina realized they had gone well beyond lunch, both agreeing that it was time for their simple picnic. Retrieving the familiar plaid blanket from her knapsack, Medina spread it upon the thick grass beneath a few knotty, windblown trees. A bottle of red wine, some fruit and cheese, and the couple had a quaint meal lying before them. "Sev, are you alright?" Medina asked. "You look like you've got something on your mind." Setting a small handful of cherries down on his plate, Severus looked up and said, "I'm fine Mina … and, I do have something on my mind." With a sinking feeling in her stomach, fearful that his words would somehow bring an end to this wonderful affair, Medina swallowed noticeably and said, "Whatever it is, I hope you feel confident enough in our friendship to tell me … maybe I can help." Forcing himself to look squarely into her bottomless blue eyes, Severus said, "These last few months with you have been incredible for me … and … well, I've enjoyed the times we've spent working together and walking together … and," he paused once more, obviously struggling to complete the thought. "I want to spend the rest of my days with you at my side …" Not wanting to believe that this was happening for fear that it may not be real; Medina said nothing, hoping that Professor Snape would continue. "Mina, would you take some time and consider becoming my wife?" he finished calmly, staring into his glass of wine. Were it not for the smile that spread across her face, the tears in Medina's eyes would certainly have led Severus to believe she found his proposal unacceptable. "Sev, please don't misinterpret my words as those of carelessness or hastiness," she said seriously, "but, I've dreamt of this since the day we resumed our lessons together. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you." Professor Snape shook his head, momentarily dumbfounded by the sincerity of her acceptance. "I feel like I'm watching two people from a distance," he tried awkwardly to explain. "This feels surreal; wonderful, but surreal." Nodding her head gently in agreement, Medina said, "Especially for me – remember … this wasn't supposed to be possible." It was then that Severus heard the snap of a twig from the nearby tree line. Turning to see whether other picnickers were approaching their secluded spot, Professor Snape was horrified to catch a glimpse of someone with whom he had been allied during his days in Lord Voldemort's service. He was almost certain that the man briefly exposed through the nearby birch branches was Walden Macnair; but was it? 'How could it be?' Snape thought to himself. 'And what would he be doing here if it were?' Greatly disturbed by this fleeting image, Severus gathered Medina close to him and whispered, "The sun will be setting soon, perhaps we should return to the inn." Medina snuggled further into Snape's chest and replied, "Can't we just enjoy this a bit longer?" unwilling to so quickly relinquish their outing. "When the sun sets along the coast, it becomes very cold and damp. I don't want you becoming ill." Sighing with acquiescence Medina happily said, "You're right. I don't want to have a swollen, runny nose when we exchange vows." Professor Snape and Medina collected their picnic things and returned to The Golden Hind for their last evening together before returning to Hogwarts.

*

Severus did not wish to wait long before exchanging vows as he had spent so many long years the confirmed bachelor; Medina was in agreement as she had spent so many long years painfully submissive to her inflicted loneliness. "Sev," Medina began quietly as they shared a corner of Snape's couch. "Are you familiar with the muggle practice of elopement?" Searching his memory for recollection of the word Severus said, "No, I don't recognize the term." Medina turned to face Professor Snape saying, "Well, quite simply, it involves two people who intend to marry spiriting off from their friends and family to exchange vows in seclusion. There's a bit more to it, but that's the basic idea." "I just assumed you would want a formal ceremony with throngs of acquaintances in attendance," Severus replied. "It's not that I don't find a wedding like that intriguing;" Medina said, "but, like you, I'm a very private person. And, if it would be alright, I'd prefer to share the ceremony alone with you … on our island." Immediately recognizing the symbolic simplicity of her suggestion, Severus answered, "I can honestly think of no better way, no better place, to make you my wife." Medina was once more unable to keep tears of happiness from welling in her eyes, which continued to reflect her astonishment with Severus' understanding of her feelings. "I can't believe," she said, "that you've been out here somewhere all this time; and that this is actually going to happen." "Mina," Professor Snape responded, "if I may make one suggestion about the ceremony?" "Of course … anything." she answered smiling. "Would you have any objection to Professor Dumbledore performing the ceremonial rite itself?" Knowing now that were it not for the Headmaster she would forever continue to move endlessly through a life of lonely suffering, Medina said, "That would be perfect Severus … absolutely perfect." "Thank you." Severus said happily. "Let's ask him together in the morning."

*

"Come in please," said Professor Dumbledore in response to a knock on the Headmaster's door. Severus opened the large wooden door and permitted Medina to enter before him. "Good morning, good morning," Albus said cheerfully as he motioned for his guests to be seated. "Headmaster," Snape replied politely. "Good morning Sir," said Medina as she crossed the room to take a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. Severus stood behind Medina's chair, straightened his tunic and said, "Headmaster, we've come to ask a favor." "Certainly Severus, what is it?" Albus replied. "Medina has consented to be my wife," Professor Snape said quietly, "and we would very much like to have you perform the rite." The Headmaster beamed with happiness as he stood behind his desk. "I would be honored Severus. Medina, I am so very happy for you both," Albus said as he reached over and shook Severus' hand. "Have you made arrangements for the wedding yet?" Dumbledore continued. "We've decided that we wish to have the ceremony privately on the North Island in Black Lake," answered Medina. "Certainly you're not planning on denying the staff the opportunity to congratulate you as well?" asked the Headmaster. "We hadn't actually discussed whether we would host a reception after the ceremony. We'd only agreed upon our desire to keep the ceremony a private affair with you as our sole witness," Severus concluded. "I'll be happy to perform the rite Severus, but please take some time to consider a reception. Your friends here would be most disappointed were they prevented from expressing their happiness for you both." "Certainly Headmaster," Professor Snape replied. "We wanted to establish whether you would share the ceremony with us before considering any other activities," Medina added. "As I said, I would be delighted," answered Albus.

Medina rose from her chair to leave Professor Dumbledore's chamber as Severus said, "Medina, I will meet you back in the laboratory shortly. I wish to speak to the Headmaster for a few moments." "Shall I begin preparing today's tests?" Medina asked. "If you wouldn't mind, that would be a great help," Snape replied with a smile. "Thank you again Professor," Medina said upon leaving the Headmaster's chamber. "You're most welcome Medina," Albus answered warmly. Professor Snape closed the heavy door behind Medina as she departed and took a seat across from the Headmaster's desk. "Would you like some tea Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he poured a cup for himself. "No thank you Sir. I've something potentially quite serious to discuss with you … I need your advice," Professor Snape said quietly. "What is it Severus, you look very concerned." Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Snape continued, "Sir, while Medina and I spent the weekend in Maxton, I saw something near the cliffs that startled me profoundly." Professor Dumbledore said nothing as he set the cup and saucer on his desk. Severus continued, "I saw Macnair watching us from the tree line. I'm sure of it … I'm certain it was him." Albus asked, "Did Medina see this man?" "No Sir," Severus replied. The Headmaster rubbed his chin while considering the many implications of the sighting. After a few moments thought he said, "Well Severus, I cannot hope to know what the meaning of that appearance was; however, I do believe that we can assume it was not by chance that Macnair was at that particular place, on that particular day." "I agree," said Severus tensely. "I think we may also assume that word of your relationship will be returned to Lord Voldemort." Professor Snape nodded his head in agreement, a look of concern consuming his face as he said, "That is my fear as well, but I am at a loss as to what precautions should be taken regarding our pending wedding and reception." So as not to compound the seriousness of the situation, Professor Dumbledore said, "We cannot allow fear of the Dark Lord to diminish the happiness we feel during this wonderful occasion. As such, I recommend we proceed as planned, but with a great deal more awareness and vigilance." "Yes Sir. I thought that may be what you would say," replied Snape. The Headmaster finished his tea and said, "I will make a few inquiries, just to see whether any plans regarding interrupting your activities are in work by Voldemort and his followers." "Thank you Sir. And please, if you think of any further precautions we should take, I would be most grateful for your help and advice." Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair and followed Professor Snape to the chamber door. "Don't worry Severus. Medina will become your wife and all of this concern will become a mere memory," said Albus warmly. "Good night Sir. And thank you for granting our request," concluded Severus as he left the Headmasters chamber to return to the dungeons and Medina.

*

The wedding was arranged for the third Saturday in October, with a small reception to be held in greenhouse three following the ceremony. Both Severus and Medina were contentedly happy as they made the final preparations for the service. All of Hogwarts, excepting a few Slytherin students, were excited about the marriage. Some because they could not believe that anyone would ever have accepted Snape's proposal, but most because they knew that Severus and Medina were terribly in love and obviously very happy together.

Professor Snape found that whenever he let his thoughts drift to those of the wedding day, and more so to those of the wedding night, he became nervous to the point of panic. This was not because he questioned or doubted the decision to marry, but mostly because he could still not believe that after so many years convinced he would never find someone to love and be loved by in return, he now had Medina. One week before the planned ceremony, Severus decided that the only way he would be able to remain calm and not fixate on the eminent activities was to submerge himself in study and potions research. As such, regardless of the hour, Professor Snape could be found in his classroom hovering over any number of cauldrons that bubbled furiously with all manner of elixir. Medina did not mind his relative seclusion and completely understood that this was her future husband's way of coping with the emotional stress of this completely new experience. Instead, she spent her time quietly preparing small gifts that she intended giving Severus each day of their honeymoon on the Mediterranean Coast. She rose early on the Sunday prior to the following Saturday's service and traveled to the North Island; she wanted to make sure that everything was prepared well in advance of their arrival six days hence.

The Sunday noon meal came and went before Professor Snape realized that he had not seen Medina in the castle since their previous evening together. Finding this somewhat unusual, he finished the test he had been working on all morning and cleaned up his potion materials. A brief return to his personal chamber was all that was necessary to discover Medina's whereabouts as she had left a note upon his desk:

_Sev,_

_I didn't want to interrupt you this morning while you were working. I've gone to North Island for the day to collect a few herbs and make sure that everything is as it should be for our Saturday ceremony._

_I'll see you for dinner if your research allows – I tentatively planned on a quiet meal in your room if you'd like._

_Love,_

_M._

Professor Snape smiled as he put the note in a small cedar box upon his bookshelf. He had, since their very first correspondence, saved every letter Medina had sent. 'I shall surprise Medina and bring dinner to the island for her,' Severus thought as he left the chamber for the castle kitchens.

The wind had picked up since morning, and the short trip in the wooden skiff was considerably more difficult than usual as a result. Snape laughed at himself as he struggled to keep the boat heading in the correct direction; each gust pushing him back toward the shoreline. 'I should've just apparated,' he thought, 'I'd have been there ten minutes ago.' It was then that he noticed a flash of brilliant green light emanate from the center of North Island; a familiar flash that brought with it a nauseating feeling of recognition. Another gust of wind pushed the sound of high-pitched laughter into his ears. Only one person laughed in that cold, disturbing way.

Professor Snape rowed the skiff furiously toward the island; so distressed by these events that it did not occur to him to apparate there instead. Before the boat landed safely on shore, Severus leapt from its bow, splashing shin deep into the frigid, black water. The breath in his chest caught sharply as he broke through the birch trees, into the grassy meadow within which he'd spent so many happy hours in Medina's company. 'It cannot be,' he thought numbly at the first sight of Medina lying in the deep grass. Rushing to her body, Severus could not contain the yelp of pain and horror that issued from his body. Medina was dead. He knew Medina was dead. He knew Medina was dead upon seeing the green flash that heralds the Killing Curse; but, he could not believe Medina was dead because to do so would destroy him. "Did you honestly think we would not find out about this Severus?" came the condemning words of Lord Voldemort from a distance. Snape found that he was powerless to do anything other than kneel motionless and in pain at Medina's side; wondering how much of the words 'Avada Kedavra' one heard before dying. "Oh no Severus," Voldemort continued unseen, "we're not going to kill you. That would be far too kind, even for someone as benevolent as I. No, we are going to let you live. We are going to let you live and feel and grow old with the image of your dead mudblood to keep you company." Again, the Dark Lord's sickeningly cold laughter filled the air as the 'pop' of his apparition made impossible any retribution by Severus who found he could not bring himself to leave Medina's body.

*

Several months passed since the day Professor Snape's life change irrevocably, and although he continued with his duties as Hogwarts' Potions Master, he did so as an emotionless shadow of his former self. Each evening before attempting to sleep, the insomnia a permanent part of his punishment, Severus read through the parchment letters exchanged between himself and Medina; always ending with the one in which she'd described the impossibility of a happily-ever-after for herself, early in their relationship. "Yes Medina. You were indeed the most perceptive woman I will have ever known," he said respectfully. "I've now loved two women in my life...make no mistake, there will not be a third."

32


End file.
